


Don't Speak

by Hakuna_fuckin_Matata, MusicIsAllAroundUs (Hakuna_fuckin_Matata)



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuna_fuckin_Matata/pseuds/Hakuna_fuckin_Matata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuna_fuckin_Matata/pseuds/MusicIsAllAroundUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori and Jade had been dating for a while now, when suddenly, Jade leaves without giving Tori an explanation. Tori is left heartbroken, but with the help of her best friend, Cat, she finds strength to keep going. What happens when Tori wants to give herself another chance at love and Jade comes back again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a completed story I have with my friend on fanfiction.com, so the whole story is up. Hope you guys enjoy!

**_So Cold_ **

It was a chilly day in UCLA and a petite brunette was slowly making her way through the campus with her friend while she was talking on the phone. "Hey, listen, uhmm... You know, it would be really nice if you came down here to see me. I'll be graduating soon and you still haven't come to visit me at all since I started." She said.

The other voice on the line was silent for a while when they finally spoke. "Yeah, I know babe. I'm sorry. You know I can't though. I'm busy with work." The brunette sighed at the excuse the other girl said. She's heard it one too many times. "Jay, it's the same things all the time. You got work. Andre wants to write a new song with you. You never have time to come down and see me!"

The other voice, known as Jay sighed over the phone. "Fine! You want the truth? You want to know why I haven't gone down to see you Tor? It's just that... Everytime I look at your face, I can't help but remember about the baby... Our baby..." Tori stopped walking as she let the words sink in. So Jade was still hurting... "Tori? you okay?" She heard Robbie ask but couldn't answer him as she thought of when everything changed between the two girls.

* * *

-FB-

_Before graduating Hollywood Arts, during their junior year, Jade had gotten pregnant with Beck's child and decided to keep it. Beck, however, bailed on Jade and left her with a pregnancy to deal with on her own. Distraught and heart broken, she turned to the only girl who was always there for her, no matter how rude or how much she pushed her away: Tori Vega. Tori Vega, since meeting Jade West from day one, had immediately fallen for her. So, being the kind and loving friend she was, helped Jade with the pregnancy._

_As her pregnancy progressed for a few months, and she saw how caring, protective, and attentitive Tori was over her, Jade began to fall in love with Tori as well. The next thing they know, both girls end up together and no longer did Jade feel the baby was Beck's as well, but her's and Tori's. They were a happy couple and all their other friends were happy and supportive of them._

_One day though, Jade woke up and found that she was bleeding. She woke Tori up, "Tor... I'm bleeding... it hurts..." when the half latina saw the blood, she quickly got up and went to start the car while Jade put some warmer clothes, since it was raining, and took her to the hospital. After being checked in, she was rushed into a room and had some tests done. Both girls waited anxiously in a room. Tori tried to soothe her girlfriend but failed. When the doctor stepped in the room, Tori quickly reached for Jade's hand. "I'm very sorry..." Was all Jade heard from the doctor before spacing out and bursting into tears. Tori squeezed Jade's hand and began to rub her back. The doctor decided to give the two girls some space and left the room. Tori stayed quiet for a while until Jade had finally calmed down. "Jade... I.." Jade shook her head and let more tears fall out. "Don't say you're sorry... This wasn't your fault... Just... Don't leave me Tor..." Whispered Jade. Tori agreed and hugged her girlfriend. Never in her life, had she seen the other girl this broken. Not even when Beck left her. Seeing Jade like this broke Tori's heart but she knew she had to say strong for them right now._

_After getting the clear to leave, the two went back home, but something inside Jade snapped. Ever since then, she wasn't the same fiery girl Tori admired and loved. Yeah, she'd put up a front to everyone, and they'd all believe her; however, Tori could always see through Jade's walls._ _When the group of friends finally graduated, they stayed together and in touch._

_Robbie, Cat, and Tori went to UCLA and Trina went to Berkeley to keep studying, while Jade and Andre were signed at a record label. But ever since the junior year of Tori's college life, she was a bit more distant, especially the past few months. She'd be cutting Tori's calls short and when they'd skype, Jade would always try to avoid from looking Tori in the eye alot. It hurt Tori knowing her girlfriend was pushing her away but she never gave up. Now though, knowing Jade was still hurting, and feeling guilty because she reminded Jade of the baby, she began to question their bond._

* * *

Tori was brought back from her thoughts by Jade's voice on the phone. "Tori? Tor? Baby! You still there?" Tori shook her head and put the phone back up by her ear. "Yeah... I'm here... I gotta go... I'm late for class..." She heard Jade sigh on the other end of the phone. "Tor... I'm sorry! it's just that I can't deal with th-" Tori quickly ended the call and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She stood there for a while trying to hold the tears. When she felt that she could move again, she turned around, and walked back to her dorm, leaving a confused Robbie on his own.

Inside the dorms, Tori was on her bed, crying her eyes out, when in came in her roomate and bestfriend, Cat Valentine. "Hey Tori! Aren't you- wait, why are you crying?" Asked the bubbly red head with a pout on her face. Tori sat up and looked at her friend. Cat, seeing the blood shot red eyes and tear stained face on her friend's face, rushed to her side and hugged her friend in need. "Tor... What's wrong? You never cry." Cat said while rubbing her back. Tori shook her head and let more tears fall. Seeing Tori like this made Cat upset because not only was Tori her bestfriend, but she had also had a crush on the half latina. Ever since coming to UCLA and getting closer, Cat couldn't help but develop a few non platonic feelings for her friend. Knowing that the half latina was dating her other bestfriend though, Cat sucked it up and did her best to be the bestfriend she was to the two lovers.

"Tori, talk to me please..." Pleaded Cat. After a few minutes of trying to comfort Tori, the half latina finally calmed down. "It-It's Jade..." was all Tori said before feeling a lump on her throat. "What did she do now?! Tori, she isn't good for you! All she does is push you away! Ever since you guys lost the baby, she pushes you away like if it was your fault or something!" Cat said in an angered tone. This made Tori pull away from the hug and look at the usual happy girl, with a confused look and a raised brow. "I mean, it's like she doesn't have time for you Tori. She's suppose to be your girlfriend. We're about to graduate and not once has she even come to see you. Even Andre had come like a few times! And when you've tried to surprise her by going over there, all you get is a message from her stupid assistant saying she flew out to New York, or Vegas, or something!" Exclaimed Cat.

Tori finally looked at her and took a deep breath. "I called Jade... Sh-She said that I remind her of the ba-baby. That's why she hasn't come, and sh-e can't deal with it." whispered Tori. Cat stayed quiet and let Tori keep talking. "I just... I don't even know if that meant she was breaking up with me. I know it was never my fault Cat. For God's sake, I was excited for the baby as much as she was! I'm tired of her pushing me away and making excuses for us not to see each other. I'm so done with this Cat... I miss being held in her arms Cat... I miss the her smell... her touch..." Tori went on. Hearing Tori only made Cat crack and lose resolve. She pulled Tori closer to her and opened her legs and wrapped them around the torn girl to bring her closer. Tori loooked at her questionably at the action but Cat only gave her a soft smile. "Tori... I know Jade is hurting, but that doesn't mean she can treat you like this. You deserve better... you deserve to feel better... to feel loved..." Cat said while pulling Tori closer to her. Tori questioned herself as she leaned in closer to Cat's lips.  _What about Jade?_ She thought. As soon as she could feel Cat's breath on her lips, she pulled away. "Tori, I-" "No Cat... It's okay... I just can''t do this... not when Jade and I are like this... I'll see you later. I'm going for a walk."

Cat huffed out as she watched Tori quickly walk away. She just sat there on the bed, feeling conflicted, sad, and upset. 'Was I really going to go behind Jade's back and take advantage of Tori's feelings right now?' She thought. She sighed and reached for her phone that was on the drawer. She unlocked it and scrolled down through her contact list until she reached the number she was looking for and dialed it. It rang four times before the other line picked up. "Hey Cat. What's up?" "Cut the shit Jade." Said the bubble girl. She was never heard cursing unless she was upset beyond her limit and now, Jade was about to face it for the first time ever. "Cat? Wh-" "No Jade. You listen. Tori's heartbroken. What the hell did you do? You need to suck whatever it is that's bugging you up, and fix things with Tori. I've been the one having to try to make Tori feel better. And even Robbie! Either you be a better girlfriend, or you'll end up losing her as a friend too! She deserves so much better than what you're giving her Jade. Now fix it!" Cat huffed out and hung up, not caring what Jade would say back.

After running out of their dorm, Tori went down the hallway and out of the dormitory building. She walked through campus until she found herself in front of the garden. She went in and immediatley fell at ease with the soft breeze. She walked through the garden for a while and she was beginning to feel slightly happier. That is until her phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the caller i.d and hesitated before answering. "What now Jade?" She croaked. "Tor... I-I love you. So damn much, and I want you happy. Which is why I'm letting you go. I've been hurting you and you deserve better. You have Cat to help you. I want you to do whatever it takes to forget me Tor..." Tori stopped walking and just stood there. She felt tht if she moved, she would faint, so, she just stood there. 'Let me go? Just forget about her? Forget what we had?' Tori though. She began feeling her chest heavy and was struggling to breathe. She leaned against a tree for support and let a few tears fall. "I can't do that Jay... Why though?" She asked. Instead, all she got was the click on the line and the call was ended.

Too afflicted and heartbroken, the girl didn't have the energy to move and slumped down against the tree and just sat there. Not knowing what caused Jade to just dump her out of the blue left Tori extremely lost. She was positive there wasn't another girl involved with the pale skinned girl. Jade wasn't like that. She had no clue to what it could've been the reason for Jade to just leave her. Discombobulated by sadness, she dialed a number that popped right into her head: Cat Valentine. It rang a couple of times until she answered with a "where are you?" Tori sniffled before answering. "Can you come get me? I'm in the garden?" "I'll be there in ten." Was said before the call was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about four months that Jade and Tori had broken up and two months since they trio in UCLA had graduated. All their friends had went to their graduation ceremony except Jade. After the break up, all Andre told them was that Jade left. No one knew what went wrong between her and Tori and much less what was going on with Jade to just suddenly leave with out a reason. Tori was completely torn when Andre told her. She turned to Cat for comfort when Andre gave her the news. Everyone did their best to cheer the half latina up but no one was able to do anything. It had been four months since Tori last talked to Jade and Cat was tired of Tori's moping. They two best friends were now living together in a fancy garden apartment in Hollywood. It was Friday afternoon and Cat was going to take Tori out for some fun and relaxation for once since they were in UCLA.

"Cat, I don't want to go anywhere!" Tori exlaimed. "I don't care Tori. When was the last time you went out just for some Tori time? You never leave the studios unless you really have to! Come on. I promise we won't be going to parties tonight if you just let yourself have this time for you. It's Cat and Tori time! Exclaimed Cat excitedly. Tori reluctantly got up from the sofa and went to her room. "What do you want me to wear?" She yelled from out of her walk-in closet. "Something casual, comfortable, and pretty!" Yelled Cat back. Tori chuckled and put on some short jean shorts and a white buttoned up blouse tucked in with matching sandals. She left her hair down and only put light make up. She walked out of her closet and saw Cat already ready. She was wearing pretty much the same thing only that instead of a blouse, she had a red t-shirt. "Ready?" She asked. Tori nodded and walked out of her room and out of their apartment.

They walked down to the lobby and were greeted by their door man while exiting. "Good afternoon Ms. Vega and Valentine. How are you ladies on this fine day? It's good to see you finally going out Ms. Vega!" He said in a kind manner as he opened the door for them. "We're good Mike. Thatnks for asking! I had to drag out Tori here by force though. She never wants to go out but she deserves some time to herself don't you think?" Cat asked. "Ms. Valentine is right! It's a beautiful day today and I've seen you come in and out sometimes looking really exhausted. Have a good day though ladies!" Tori smiled at the young man and waved her hand. "Thanks Mike. You too!" She called out from behind Cat. The two walked to Cat's car and got in. "So, where are we going?" Tori asked. Cat only smiled and shrugged. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise. Oh and don't even think about pulling your wallet out at all today! Unless they card you or something! But everything is on me today! Haha! Isn't that awesome?!" Cat said in her usual chipper tone. Tori simply sighed but had a small smile on her face. They drove around the streets of Hollywood until they reached a spa center. "Are you serious Cat?" Tori asks surprised and secretly excited. Cat gives her an eager nod and both hop out the car.

They go inside and are greeted by the desk attendant. Apparently, Cat had this planned already because they had reservations already for the whole service. The rest of the afternoon was spent in pure relaxation and for once in the past few months, Tori actually enjoyed herself. It wasn't until evening until the two girls left the spa and went to go eat.

Again, Tori had a good time and Cat felt accomplished for finally cheering and distracting her best friend. It was close to midnight when the girls had finally gotten back home. Cat went to take a quick shower before going to bed while Tori went to her room. She sighed and walked to her closet and went to the end of it and pushed aside some clothes, where a hidden cabinet lay. She unlocked it and pulled a few pictures and a few items out and read them. The pictures were all of them while the items were gifts from Jade. Tori felt herself getting to cry when she saw a necklace with the date of their anniversary. Tomorrow would have been four years of being together and all those sad feelings were reaching Tori again. Pushing them aside, she put everything back when dhe heard the shower stop. She wiped the unshed tears and walked out of her room. Cat was going inside her room when she saw Tori walking towards her. "What's wrong Tori?" The half latina shuffled between her feet as she nervously asked, "Do you think I can stay with you tonight?" Cat raised her eyebrow but allowed the girl into her room after dressing into her pjs.

The two girls went to bed and had their backs facing each other. Tori finally turned around and whispered to Cat. "Cat?" "Yeah Tori?" Cat asked back and turned to face Tori. "Can we cuddle?" Cat gave her a warm smile before pulling the girl closer. Cat knew why Tori was feeling sad again. Being her best friend for a couple of years already, and she knew how to read the other girl well. She knew what tomorrow was. It killed her that Tori was still hurt by Jade but she understood. Throughout all these years, Cat had done her best to push her feelings aside and just be the friend Tori needed. She leaned towards Tori and kissed her forehead in comfort. "Thanks Cat... I'm sorry for still being sad... It's just... It hurts... She didn't hear me cry. When she told me she'd leave, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just fell to the floor afterwards cause it was too much Cat. It's like she made my heart bleed... And she never gave me a reason and I can't hell but still wonder why... I don't want to hurt anymore Cat..." Tori finished with a whisper. Cat stayed quiet the whole time Tori spoke, and put all her attention to her. When Tori finished, Cat whispered back, "let me make you feel better Tori... Please... I, I can't take seeing you like this..."

Before Tori could say anything, Cat pulled her closer as if asking for permission. She answered by wrapping her arms around Cat's neck and pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss turned to get really heated and before they knew it, hands were roaming around their bodies. Both girls knew what they were doing was wrong. Not the act, but doing it under these circumstances, was wrong. Even though they knew they shouldn't have gone through with it, neither girl cared. Tori was using Cat to feel better, while Cat was taking advantage of Tori's state and letting her feelings break her resolution.

The next morning Cat woke up before Tori. She had the tan girl in her arms for a while until she felt her stir in her arms. Panicking a little, she carefully slid out of bed and put on an oversized shirt. She put on her slippers when Tori had finally woke up. "Hey..." She mumbled. Cat turned to look at her and gave her a soft smile. "Good morning..." She walked past her bed and out of her room but not before seeing Tori's face. She rushed to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She mess up. She knew she did. She saw the look on Tori's face right now. How lost, hurt she looked. After a few minutes of trying to gather the guts to face Tori again, she got out of the bathroom and went back in her room, where Tori was still laying, looking conflicted. Cat cleared her throat to snap Tori out of her thoughts and she did. "I'm sorry... I, zoned out..." "It's okay Tori... Look, about last night, I shouldn't have done that. I let my feelings get the best of me and-" "Wait, you have feelings for me?" Tori interrupted, now sitting up. "Y-yeah..." "Since when?!"

Cat shrunk a bit at Tori's tone but still spoke up. "Since you and Jade were together... I would never get between you two though! And I would have never taken advantage of you Tori! But it's just that it hurts to see you like this! I think I might love you Tori! I know it's wrong for me to tell you this now but I can't keep my feelings for you to myself anymore!" Tori slowly got out of bed and felt her heart shatter even more. "Oh god... Cat, this shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let that happen if I knew... I was only using you to feel better and I shouldn't have... God... I- I need to go... Somewhere-anywere! I just need some time to myself Cat. I'm so sorry." She said, pushing past the red head and quickly changing into some more decent clothes and running out of the apartment.

She ran. Ran until her legs were burning. She kept running, not paying attention to where she was headed. After a while of running, she realized she was near the music studio so she walked towards it. Once reaching the studio, she went in and locked herself in her office. Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed one of her notebooks on the desk and began writing lyrics, that is, until her phone beeped with an incoming text from Andre that simply said:  **Jade West is back.**


	2. Use Somebody

It's been almost four years since Jade had physically seen Tori, and over four months since she had last talked to her. Now, she was ready to face the love of her life after months of dissappearing. Yes, she knew she had alot of explaining to do, but she was determined to do whatever it took to get Tori to forgive her. Jade knew that it would be tough, and she wasn't expecting for Tori to just come back running to her arms. She didn't even know if Tori was with someone or not. If she was, Jade was willing to let the half latina go and let her be happy. She just needed to do this.

After arriving from the LAX airport in the morning, she pulled out her phone and texted the one person who would help her at least a little bit despite everything that happened:  **Hey, it's Jade. Listen Andre, I know it's been a while and you might hate me, but I left for a reason. I need your help though. Can I come over?**  She waited for a few minutes for her phone to vibrate with a message from Andre:  **You got a lot of explaining to do West. But whatever, you were my best friend some time ago, so come over.**  She sighed in relief and got into a taxi that was waiting for. After giving Andre's adress to the taxi driver, she stuck her earphones on and listened to some music to calm her nerves.

"Ms. We're here already." The driver said while tapping her knee. She pulled her earphones off, payed the cab, and grabbed her bags. Feeling a new wave of nervousness hiting her again, she began to think if this was a good idea after all. 'Of course it is. I'm doing this for Tori.' She thought. She pulled her bags with her and made her way to Andre's fancy house. Hesitating a little at the door, she knocked three times and waited for the door to be answered.

A few seconds of waiting Jade could hear someone approach from the other side of the door opened and Jade was greeted by Andre. He pulled her in for a hug, obviously surprising the girl since she thought he's punch her or something. "I know what you're thinking West. Why I didn't punch you or something instead of hugging you? You were my best friend for four years. I've missed you. But now comes the punch." He said and punched her on the arm. She only smirked softly while rubbing her arm. "It's good to see you too Andre." She said. He stepped aside and helped her carry her bags in. Once they settled her things in a room, they both went into the living room and sat on the sofas across to each other. "Before you say anything, I want you to know I texted Tori telling her you came back." Jade looked at him wide eyed and practically shouted out, "what?! Why would you do that?! I didn't want her to know yet!" Andre looked at her with a blank expression and waited till she sat back down. "She has the right to know you know? And you can't get mad at me for telling her. Just because I'm letting you stay here, might I add is a terrible idea, doesn't mean I'm not mad at you... Cause I am."

"I know, I know. I promise I'll explain to you why I left... why I left Tori, but firtst, I really need you to help me with something." Andre looked at Jade with a cautious gaze until finally giving in. "Fine. What do you want me to do?" He asked. Jade gave him a thankful smile and sat up on the couch. "I need you to help me get Tori alone so I can talk to her. I know her. She'll be too upset to want to listen to me on her own. You're the only one who can help me." "Why me? Why not Robbie? or Cat-" "Cat hates me Andre. We both know it. I'm pretty sure the others dislike me too. Please Andre." Andre stays quiet for a while as he mulls over what he should do. He looks over to Jade and sees a look he's never seen on her, except for when she only told him that she was leaving. She was wearing that same pleading and torn look she had last time.

* * *

_-FB-_

_"Andre, keep an eye out on Tori for me please." Jade said as she packed her clothes. Andre was doing his best to talk her out of leaving and trying to figure out why she was leaving in the first place. "But Jade, why are you leaving?" Jade stopped backing and took a breath. Still having her back towards him, she only said, "Cause I might not be able to be with her in the future. I just need to go or I'll never get better." "Get better? What could you possibly need to better yourself Jade? Come on girl! You can't just leave me like this. You can't leave our friends without a reason or an explanation. You can't leave Tori, Jade. It'll break you're heart. This last year and a half you've been pushing all of us away... and you haven't been looking like your usual self. What's wrong girl? You can tell me." Jade ignored him as she finished packing. She gathered her bags and pushed past him and rushed out of the room and downstairs but was stopped with someone grabbing her wrist when she was opening the door. "Why are you doing this Jade?" Andre asked. "Let me go Andre! I can't waist anymore time! I have a plane to catch! I really need to be on time... I don't know if I have much time left... Just please promise me you'll always watch over Tori." was all she said before giving Andre a vulnerable look and he reluctantly let her hand go and she walked out of the house, and out of all their lives._

* * *

"Okay. I can see how torn you are Jade... so I'll help you... but you better tell me why you left after you talk to Tori! Man she's gonna hate me for doing this." He sighed and reached for his phone to text Tori telling her to come over tomorrow. A few minutes later she responded.  **Why?** He looked at Jade one more time before responding:  **I need to talk to you.** They waited for a few seconds until he received another message and Jade peeked over his shoulder to see what it said.  **Jade won't be there right? I don't think I can take seeing her. At least not yet. It's too soon Andre.** He looked at Jade questioningly and she glared at him. "Andre, you said you'd help! Please!" He looked at his phone and back at her and looked a bit troubled. "But she doesn't want to see you yet West! Why don't you just wait some time?" "Because I need to talk to her NOW! Give me the phone Andre!" She said and reached to take his phone but he reacted faster and darted off the sofa. Jade chased him around the living room until she tackled him to the floor and managed to take his phone. She quickly responded to Tori's message and gave Andre back his phone with a victorious smirk. "Hah! You're still a little weak ass!" She chuckled. Andre simply grunted as he sat up and looked at the message Jade had sent.  **I promise she isn't here. I told her she couldn't stay. I've been working on some new music that I want you to hear. It needs to be tomorrow though because I'll be leaving to New York for some meetings in two days. I'll be gone for about a week or so.** "Really? You going to use that excuse? I don't go to New York in two days. I go in three days!" Jade only smirked at him. They both looked at the phone when it rang again. **Okay. I'll be there around 11.** "Well looks like you got what you wanted. Now what do you want me to do when she does come?" "Okay, here's what you're going to do..."

Tori's POV

After Andre's first text, telling her Jade was here, Tori panicked. Not knowing what else to do, she called Cat. "Cat, I know I hurt you right now... but can you please come? It's Jade." She heard Cat moving around right when she said Jade's name. "Where are you?" was all Cat asked. "In the studio working on some music." "Kay. I'll be there shortly." Cat said before ending the call. The minute Tori said Jade, she felt her blood boil. She didn't know what could possibly have happened for Tori to call her despite what happened a few hours ago and ask her to come.

Tori waited only for about fifteen minutes when Cat rushed into her office. "What's wrong Tori? I thought Jade was gone?" Cat asked. Tori only pushed her phone towards Cat to take it, which she did, and she saw what was on the screen. The message from Andre saying Jade was back. "Why is she back? How does he know?" Tori only shrugged and looked at her with a heartbroken look. "Look Tori, I understand what happened between us shouldn't have happened, but I'll be here for you and with you to help you get through this Kay?" Cat informed. Tori gave her a soft smile before standing up and moved to hug her best friend. "Thank you so much Cat..." She whispered into the hug. After they pulled away, Cat kissed Tori's head and gave her a smile. "So! You were working on some music since you got here?" Cat asked. Tori nodded and walked back to her desk while Cat sat on the other side of it. "Yeah. Want to help?" Tori inquired. Cat perked up at this and eagerly nodded her head.

The pair was working on the song for a while when Tori's phone rang with an incoming message. She looked at it for a while and hesitated before responding. "Who was it?" Cat asked. "Andre. He said he wants me to come over, but I don't know. What if Jade is there? I don't want to see her. I told him." Her phone rang again and she looked at it for a while. Cat noticed this and peeked over her phone. "Tell him you'll be there tomorrow." "Why?" Tori asked. Cat only giggled and motioned for Tori to just reply telling him she'd go. "Why am I doing this? What if she's there Cat?" "Because. I. Will. Be. There. Too. Silly!" Cat exclaimed like it was obvious while tapping Tori's nose. "Ooohhhh okay!" Tori said while typing what Cat said. The two went back to working on the song until they realized it was getting late and decided to call it a day. It was already five in the evening and Tori hadn't had a decent meal since she had rushed out in the morning. They went home and had a decent dinner. The rest of the evening and night was spent watching movies until Tori fell asleep. Cat carefully picked her up and took her to the girl's room and laid her on the bed. She kissed her forehead and whispered a goodnight and went to her room to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning, Tori got up and was nervous. She knew something was off with the last message Andre had sent. Thank god Cat was coming too! They both had breakfast and got ready to go to Andre's house. Arriving at Andre's, Tori was beginning to get second thoughts. "Cat, I don't think this is a good idea. What if Jade really is there? I don't think I can do this! I have a feeling Andre tricked me into coming here to talk to her. He was her best friend before she left! Let's go b-mmmff!" Tori was cut off by a pair of lips. She was wide-eyed as she saw Cat kissing her. After a few seconds, Cat pulled away and Tori was still wide-eyed. "You needed to calm down Tori. You were talking to fast. So what if Jade is there? I've already thought about all this last night. Just follow my lead and trust me Kay?" Cat said with a soft smile. All Tori could do was nod. "Kay Kay, let's go Tori." They both got out of the car and walked towards the door, arms linked. Cat knocked until Andre yelled out. "I'M COMING!" Tori giggled and Cat smiled. Andre opened the door and looked shocked when he saw Cat standing next to Tori. "Hey Cat, what are you doing here? I thought only Tori was going to come? Why'd you come too?" He babbled. Jade's plan to get the two alone didn't involve Cat coming here. Now he was nervous and scared that he'd get into some serious shit with the two girls in front of him. "I wanted to see you too Andre! Why? Is there something you're not telling us?" Cat asked in a sing-song voice. "Uhhh.. No! No... Just didn't expect you to come too Lil Red. Come on in." He gulped and let the two go in. "I'll be right back. I left the faucet on when you guys knocked." He said and rushed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Andre stepped out of the kitchen while rubbing his arm. "Listen, Tori... I have to tell you something..." "Is it that Jade is here and you tried to trick Tori into coming here because she threatened you?" Cat asked with a giggle. Andre started choking and Tori had to help him calm down. "I'm really sorry Tori... but Cat, how did you know?" She only smiled and pulled Tori back next to her. "Jade is here?" Tori only asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Andre nodded and went back to the kitchen and walked out with Jade nervously walking behind him. "It's okay Tori... I got you..." Cat whispered. Tori only nodded and tried to say something but couldn't. All four were sitting in the living room sitting in silence. You could feel all the tension in the room. Cat was shooting daggers at Jade, who was looking longingly at Tori, who was glaring at Andre, who was just looking anywhere but the three girls. "So why are you back Jade?" Cat finally cut the silence. Jade winced at Cat's tone and finally looked at Cat. She did manage to see their hands linked together and couldn't help but feel jealous. "I came because there's some explaining I need to do. To all of you..." Tori only stayed quiet the whole time and looked at Jade. She looked different. She no longer had brown hair, but now had jet black hair. She still had the highlights though. Tori couldn't help but think that this look looked better for Jade. She looked prettier. 'Wait, I can't be thinking like that!' She thought. She shook her head and noticed that the two girls in front of her were now bantering at each other and Andre was trying to calm them down. "Cat!" Tori called. Cat stopped yelling at Jade and turned to look at Tori. "Can we please leave?" She whispered. Cat's expression softened and she nodded. "Sure. Let's get going babe. Andre, you should've known better than to do this." Cat said before taking Tori's hand, kissing her cheek, and walking out with the half latina, hand in hand. Before closing the door, Tori looked back and saw Jade calling back for her. She sucked in the tears and closed the door and walked back to Cat's car.

The drive back home was quiet and each time Cat glanced at Tori, the tan girl was looking out the window. They both got out of the car and walked into the lobby of their complex and straight to their apartment. Tori went straight to her room while Cat thought of what to do. After a few minutes of debating what to do, she finally made her move and walked to Tori's room. She stepped in the room but didn't see her. She stepped in and saw the closet doors open. Quietly, Cat peeked in and saw Tori looking through some things. "Hey... whatcha doing?" Cat asked in a soft tone. Tori looked up and only shook her head. Cat knew what Tori was looking through. It hurt her to see that Jade still had this effect on Tori, but she was determined to help her best friend. "Why did you call me babe over there?" Tori whispered. Cat took a breath and said, "Because Jade needs to back off. She hurt you too much Tori... I want to help you get over her..." Tori wiped the tears that were itching to come out. She felt bad about everything. She felt bad for Cat. This sweet sweet girl was in love with her, and Tori could only see her as a best friend. She still loved the girl who broke her heart and left with no explanation. She must've been quiet for some time because she realized that all of Jade's and her stuff were back in the cabinet and Cat was looking at her with such a hopeful look. She then made up her mind and grabbed Cat's hand. "I need to get over her Cat..." Tori whispered. "Let me help you then... please Tori..." The red head whispered back. The half latina closed the deal by sealing it with a kiss. Cat knew she should end up getting hurt, but she was willing to be used until Tori got over Jade. 'Just maybe, just maybe, she might end up falling for me.' Cat thought.

Back in Andre's house, Jade was still sitting on the couch. She could see Andre moving his mouth but couldn't hear what he was saying. He had a sad look on his face though. Jade's mind kept replaying what Cat told to Tori before leaving.  _Sure. Let's get going babe..._ Babe? Did that mean they were a thing? She couldn't help but wonder now. Her heart was aching at the thought of Cat and Tori together. She needed to get Tori alone... She just needed to get a chance to explain to Tori why she left. She just didn't know how...


	3. Take Me By The Hand

After what happened in Andre's house, Tori has been doing whatever she could do avoid Jade. It's been a month since Jade had come back and Cat and Tori were together. It's only been a month and Tori has been a tad happier with Cat being her girlfriend. The perky red head had done alot through the past week just to see the half latina smile. She'd bring her breakfast in bed, take her to work, and even sent her flowers when Tori was in the dance studio. All her coworkers congratulated Tori and Cat when the red head showed up with the flowers. It was a Friday already when Cat took Tori out for a date night. They were going to go eat at a Restaurant. Tori was wearing a red dress that was at mid length to her thigh with red heels, and had a black purse with red stripes. Cat was wearing a pretty pink dress with pink heels and had a pink matching purse to go with the outfit.

"So where are we going Cat? Tell me! Please?" Tori whined with a smile. Cat only grinned and shook her head as she drove. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore silly!" Said Cat. Tori hmpd and pouted. "It's not fair. I want to know. Can you at least give me a clue? I'll give you a kiss if you give me a hint!" Tori said. "Fine! Just because you're so cute! There will be food and entertainment!" Cat answered. Tori thought for a while but couldn't guess where they were going. A lot of fancy restaurants have some entertainment so she couldn't guess right. 'Oh well! Guess I'll have to wait and see!' Tori thought. Half an hour later, Tori squealed in excitement when she saw where they were: Bandera. "Oh my god! Cat! This place is always full! I've always wanted to come here! How'd you manage to get reservations in such a short notice?! Usually you have to call in about two or three months in advance!" Tori rambled in excitement as she got out of the car. Cat gave the keys to the valet man and interlinked her's and Tori's hand. "I might've pulled the 'I'm a famous actress' card and mentioned that this was going to be the first official romantic date that I take my beautiful girlfriend somewhere great." Cat said. Tori smiled and leaned to peck Cat's cheek. The two girls walked in to the attendant on the front pedestal.

"Hi, I have reservations under Valentiine." Cat said. The man opened his book and gave a nod. "Oh Ms. Valentine! It is such an honor to have you here! Same to you Ms. Vega. We get a lot of requests to play your music here!" The man beamed. Tori smiled at the man beore thanking him. "Okay, so Ms. Valentine, your reservations, we got your request about the entertainment and it shall be done. We have a new singer here that has blown everyone away!" "Thank you sir!" Cat said. A waiter approached them and motioned for the girls to follow him into the front of the room. They sat a few tables down from the stage and had a good sight of it. "I' will be back with the beverages you had already asked for Ms. Valentine." The waiter said and left the couple alone. "Thank you Cat... So much!" Tori said and reached across the table to take Cat's hand. A few minutes later, the waiter came back with a bottle of red wine. "Are you ladies ready to order?" He asked. Cat looked at Tori questioningly, and gave her a nod when Tori gave her a nod. "Yes, we're ready. Tori? What are you getting?" "I'd like the smoked Salmon with a salad on the side. No olives please." Tori said. The waiter nodded and looked to Cat. "And for you?" "I'll have shrimp coctail. That's all."

"Very well then you're meal will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Is that okay?" Cat looked at Tori, who smiled, and nodded back to the waitor. The girls began chatting away as they waited for their food and listened to the man that was currently singing. After waiting for a couple of minutes, their food finally came and the girls were enjoying their dinner. The man playing the piano had finished another song and stood up. "Well, thank you all for listening and coming to Bandera's restaurant! Now, our new performer will be coming to play a little something she's been working on. It will be more, soft music. Give it up for the beautiful and amazing Miss Elizabeth West!" Tori's eyes went wide at the name and started choking on her food. Cat stopped clapping and helped Tori calm down. "Hey, are you okay baby?" Cat asked as she rubbed the other girl's back. Tori wiped her mouth with the napkin and looked around nervously. "Uhm, yeah. I just took a really big bite and choked on it." Tori said. Cat seemed to buy it and turned back to eating her food while they waited for this new performer to step up. Tori looked everywhere and was beginning to grow nervous. 'There's not many people here who have that last name... That is her middle name after all... Please God don't let it be her...' Tori thought. She had her eyes closed, scared to look at the stage and Cat was too busy enjoying her food until they heard the familiar voice.

"Good evening everyone? How are you all doing? My name is Elizabeth West. Jade Elizabeth West. Now, I was told by my boss that a customer had requested a song for their lover tonight. Can I get the wonderful man or woman who wanted this for their lucky lover to stand up?" Jade said. Cat looked at Tori, feeling a bit scared that Tori would run but what she saw, pretty much surprised her. Tori was wearing a soft smile, yet she could see the sadness in her eyes, and leaned forward to peck her lips and whisper, "You requested the song for me." She didn't ask. She stated it. Cat's worried look turned into a smile and she gave Tori a shy nod. "Yes... But I didn't know that Jade worked here... We can leave if you wa-" Tori shook her head. "It's okay Cat... I'm okay..." The two girls looked at each other with great affection in their eyes when Jade spoke up, still failing to see her lost lover and ex friend together a couple of tables down. "Can the man or woman who asked for this song please stand up?" Cat kissed Tori before taking a deep breath and standing up. "Yeah, hi there. I'm the one who had requested for a song when I made the reservations for my girlfriend." Jade was dumbstruck and her calm look changed into a look of pure disbelief. She looked down at the table and saw Tori sitting there with a weary smile when their eyes locked. 'This can't be happening. No fucking way!' Jade thought. Her heart was breaking but she shook the feeling away and put on a happy look. "Well, I hope this song is to your taste and your girlfriens likes it. It's a new song I wrote and this will be the first time I sing it. You're a lucky woman to be with such a kind-hearted beauty... And she's lucky to have you as her girlfriend too..." Jade choked out. She turned and sat on the bench in front of the piano.

With a shredded up heart, Jade moved her hands to the keys on the piano. She looked up to see Tori, who was intently staring back, and thought to herself. 'This is for you Tor...' A soft and soothing melody began playing and Jade lost herself in the music and began to sing.

It's a little bit funny

This feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money

But girl if I did

I'd buy a big house where

We both could live

Jade felt herself wanting to look at Tori but decided not too. 'Not yet Jade. Calm down... She needs to know...' She thought as she kept singing.

So excuse me forgetting

But these things I do

See I've forgotten if

They're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is

What I really mean

Your's are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

Jade finally looked up and her eyes were instantly locked to Tori's. She gave her a sorrowful, yet longingly look before breaking their stare, and closing her eyes to keep singing.

And you can tell everybody,

This is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world

Tori felt torn and so confused again. She knew Jade wasn't singing this as a request from Cat. She was singing this straight to her. The song was for her. She felt Cat's eyes on her but she kept her focus on Jade. She just couldn't cut her attention from the girl pouring out her soul into this one song, that was directed for her.

If I was a sculptor

But then again no

Or girl who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much but

It's the best I can do

My gift is my song and

This one's for you

Jade felt her voice cracking and she felt herself losing it. She closed her eyes again, did her best to hold back the tears that would probably flow if she opened them if she opened them, and kept hitting the notes to the song. She needed for Tori to hear not just the song or the music, but her voice. How much Jade really felt for the girl and how much passion there was. She looked down, took a deep breath, and powered through the song.

Ohh...

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world

She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds while the audience was cheering for her and her song. When she felt sure she wouldn't burst into tears, she looked up and saw Tori's eyes were teared up. She looked to Cat and flinched at the strong glare that she was receiving from the red head. If Cat didn't have Tori and if they were still friends, Jade would be proud of that glare, but right now, she felt uncomfortable. She fixed up a smiled, stood up, and bowed. "Thank you all for having me. Miss Valentine, I hope that was what you wanted for your lovely girlfriend. That song was written in inspirationa of the love of my life." With that, Jade left the stage and dashed out of the restaurant.

She couldn't hold on anymore. She needed Tori to know the truth. She got in a cab and gave him an adress. An hour later, she was at Andre's house. She made her way to the house and opened it using the spare key he had given her. "Andre!" Jade shouted. In came a worried Andre from upstairs. "What's wrong? Why the yelling?" He asked. "I..." She didn't know what to say and finally let herself cry. Andre quickly jumped to her side and hugged her. "Hey... What's wrong? Jade? Talk to me." Jade only sobbed in Andre's arms and shook her head. "I-I don't ha-have much more t-time Andre..." Was all Jade could choke out. Not knowing what else to do, he took Jade by the hand and took her to her room. He then layed her down and laid down next to her and just comoforted her in his arms until she fell asleep. He carefully slid out of bed, pulled the covers over Jade, turned off the light, and walked back downstairs. After a few minutes of thinking, he pulled out his phone and sent the same message to four people saying:  **URGENT! Come by ASAP!**

He waited for various minutes and recieved responses saying they'd fly in and be there within the weekend. He sighed and flopped on the sofa. 'What could possibly be wrong with Jade? Was she dying?' He scowled at thinking of that. 'But if it was, was that why she left?' He wasn't sure. He had to get Jade to finally tell him but he also needed others who would hopefully understand and at least listen to her. Maybe then, they could help Jade.


	4. Cough Syrup

After Jade sang the song and left the restaurant, Tori was left speechless, much less motionless. Cat began growing worried and called for the bill. She payed it, took Tori by the hand, and left to their apartment. In pure silence, Cat took Tori to her room and waited for her to finally say something. Anything for that matter. After a few minutes of silence, Cat knew she wasn't going to hear anything from Tori, she left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of wine and served herself a glass full. She was leaning on the kitchen counter, half way done with her glass, when Tori finally came down and stood on the other side of the counter. Both girls were unsure of what to say and they waited for the other to make a move, until Tori finally got the courage to move first. She went into the kitchen, grabbed herself a glass, and joined Cat by the counter. Cat poured the wine on the cup Tori was holding and set it back on the counter.

"You still love her..." Cat mumbled. Tori sighed and took a sip of her wine. "I don't want to though... I want to be over her. I want to be able to be happy with you Cat. This past month has been amazing with you, and I hardly thought about Jade at all! But... You have to realize that Jade and I were together for five years... You can't expect me to be completely over her in such short time... All I'm asking is for you to be patient with me Cat. I want to give us a shot... But you can't get mad at me for still having feelings for Jade." Cat stayed quiet as she let Tori's words sink in. She drank some more of her wine and looked at Tori. The girl was speaking the truth about everything, and Cat knew.

"I get that you still have feelings for her... I'm not mad that you do. What upsets me though is that she still has this type of affect on you, by only seeing her! What happens if she gets the chance to speak with you Tori? I've waited for over four years for a chance Tori. I've been in love with you since we went to UCLA together. I didn't want to go and stab Jade in the back and make a move on you while you were with you. I respect that you need time though. If you want, I'll go live with my brother for a while until you clear your head-" "I don't want to break up with you Cat. All I'm asking is to be patient with my feelings. Help me get over Jade..." Tori pleaded. Cat gulped the last of her wine and took Tori's hand. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. You did finally give me the chance I've been wanting for so long. So thank you." The girls smiled and Cat leaned her head on Tori's shoulder. While Tori was drinking her wine, Cat's phone beeped. She got up and reached for her purse and took her phone. She saw two messages from Andre. Opening the first one, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She then arched one eyebrow at the other:  **Don't tell Tori. Just come tomorrow Cat. Please.**  'That's stange. I wonder what's wrong. Andre's never this desperate if something is wrong. Oh well. I'll just go tomorrow after getting my script for the film.' Cat thought. She put her phone away and kissed Tori goodnight and went to sleep. Tori finished her glass of wine and stayed up for a couple of hours thinking about Jade.

The next morning in Andre's house, Jade had woken up early and went straight to the kitchen. She turned on the coffe machine and sat on a stool. She sighed and put her forehead against the counter table. 'Now what the hell am I supposed to tell him? I almost told Andre I was dying. I'll just tell him the truth. It's the least I can do...' She thought. A few minutes later the coffee machine beeped a couple of times, signifying that it was ready, and Jade grabbed two cups and poured coffee on them and began drinking her own. A few seconds, Andre groggily walked in the kitchen and was headed to the coffe machine when he saw Jade handing him another cup. "Thanks..." He mumbled. The both drank their coffees and enjoyed the silence around them. Once Andre had finished his drink, Jade began toget nervous. She knew he'd start asking questions and she'd have to answer them. Trying to stall for as much as she could, she slowly drank her coffee. This didn't go unnoticed by Andre and he stood up and put his mug on the sink. "You know you're not getting away from having our talk. There's some people that will be coming today so it should be better for you to talk to me before hand Jade." Andre said. Jade sighed and gave in. "Fine... I'll tell you. But you have to swear you won't tell Tori nor Cat or I'll stab you with my scissors!" She threatened. Andre chuckled and lifted his hands in a surrendering mode and nodded. Jade finished her coffee and set it aside and prepared herself to finally tell Andre the truth.

Just as she opened her mouth, the doorbell rang. The two sighed in frustration and Andre went to go see who it was. Jade walked into the living room and flopped on the couch as she waited for Andre to come back. A few minutes later, she heard Andre coming back in but with another voice. An annoying familiar voice. She say up when se saw Andre step into the living room but what shocked her was to see Trina Vega behind him. The minute Trina saw Jade, all hell broke loose. The older Vega jumped across the living room and tried to attack Jade but was quickly pulled back by Andre. Both girls started yelling at each other while poor Andre was struggling to keep them apart. "Why the hell did you just try to attack me older Vega?!" "Because you broke my little sister's heart! It's pay back time now bitch! No one messes with my little sister and doesn't even give her a reason why they left!" Trina shouted back. The sudden rush of anger was beginning to hit Jade and her chest began to hurt. She leaned on the sofa and grabbed at her chest. Both Andre and Trina saw this, and went to Jade's side. "Jade! You okay?" Andre asked. "Just give me a glass of water please." Jade whispered as she tried to control her breathing. While he rushed into the kitchen, Trina sat next to Jade and was helping her sit up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have startled you like that. I didn't know you were sensitive. Considering how bad ass you seemed in high school." Trina said with a worried tone. Jade only smirked and shook her head. "I'm not sensitive. It's just... Something is wrong with me. I guess you deserve an explanation as well. You are Tori's sister after all. Wait, why are you even here?"

"Because I asked her to come. For this very reason." Andre said walking back in with some water for Jade. She took it and drank the water right away. After finally being able to breathe properly, she looked at the other two, who were waiting for her to start speaking. "Okay... So the reason I left was because-" again, she was interrupted by the doorbell. "Sorry Jade. I told a few people to come." He walked out and again, a few minutes later, he came back in but this time, with Robbie, and Cat walking behind him. Before Jade or anyone else could say anything, Andre spoke up. "Before you two try to jump Jade, I called you over because something is seriously wrong. Cat, I called you over here so you could understand why Jade left. She doesn't want Tori to know, so that's why I asked you to come alone. Please, just let her talk. Maybe after she tells her story, you'll even come to forgive her for hurting Tori and help Jade out. I know you two are best friends and all-" "They're dating Andre." Jade cuts in. Andre looks wide eyed at Cat, who only nods in return. "Oh shit... I did not know that. Well... This is awkward. Man! Why nobody tells me anything?!" He says. Jade lightly smiles at him and only shakes her head. "You don't have to stay to hear what I have to say Cat. But I was planning on telling you too. I did think of you as a friend before all this happened... I still do..." Jade said. Everyone looked to Cat and waited for her answer.

With a sigh, she sat down on the other couch and said, "well I'm already here. I guess I should let you tell us why you left all of us." Cat said in a monotone voice. Jade looked at Andre with a questioning look and he shook his head. "Last person I called is coming tomorrow." Was all he said. 'Of course they would... Guess it's time to tell them.' Jade thought. "Okay... So I know, despite what is going on with me, I shouldn't have left the way I did. I just... I panicked... And I had to leave. So you guy know ever since I lost... The baby, I've pushed all of you away." She looked to see them and they all nodded. "Well, before you guys jump to conclusions, that has nothing to do with why I left. Tori and I were still good during that time. It wasn't actually until her second semester of her junior year at UCLA that I started pushing her away and avoiding her... I was feeling weak and I was getting constant chest pains. Sometimes I'd struggle to breathe and stuff so I went to get myself checked out. I had a few blood tests get done and that was when I found out that I have a heart disease. Heart disease, cardiovascular disease, same shit to me. Pretty much, my heart's failing. Anyways, I had to keep going back and forth to the hospital to keep getting tests done and they were wearing me out. I didn't want to tell Tori because I didn't want her to leave school just to care for me. Knowing her, she would've done it. I didn't tell any of you for that same reason. You'd all eventually tell Tori." She said.

Everyone was quiet and were taking in Jade's words. Robbie and Trina were already crying. Andre's eyes were beginning to glisten. Cat just sat there, woth no emotion on her face. Something that the girl was always full of. "But why did you leave?" Trina ask. "Well, throughout that whole year, I was geting tests done and the doctors were looking for a way to treat me but nothing seemed to work. They looked for suitable heart donors but so far, no luck. That is until five months ago, when I left. I got a call from my doctor saying they found a heart for me but it was in Florida. I was getting weaker and weaker. The only reason none of you realized was because my make-up artist did such a good job in making sure I looked good. Okay, getting back to the story. They told me it would be come in two weeks because of some shit I didn't understand and I didn't have the time to hear. All I did hear was that this surgery would be fifty-fifty. So, I called my lawyer, made a will with him, packed my bags, wrote letters for all of you, booked a flight to Florida, and left. I didn't want to wait two weeks cause who knows, I probably wouldn't have made it. Maybe I would have but I wasn't going to take that risk. So I left... I broke up with Tori because I wasn't sure if the heart transplant would be a success. I'd rather break up with her and leave, so if I did die, I wouldn't be around her anymore. If I did stay and stay with her, she would've taken it harder. All of you would. That's why I just opted to leave and make you all hate me. I went, got the transplant. When I realized it worked, I didn't know what to do. I didn't come back right away cause the surgeon told me that I had to wait for a while until he gave me the okay to leave and fly anywhere or go out of town. After two months and only getting slight chest pain, I was given the clear but I knew I couldn't come back and just expect your forgiveness. I wasn't planning on coming a month ago either..."

Everyone was pretty much in tears by now, Jade herself, but Cat. She did finally show emotion though. She had such a distraught look on her face. "So why did you?" Cat whispered, trying not to let any tears come out. Jade looked directly into Cat's eyes when she opened her mouth again. "Because a few weeks before I came, I had a heart attack. I was diagnosed with coronary artery disease." All eyes popped wide open and they all stared in pure shock, worry, and disbelief. Taking another deep breath, Jade continued speaking. "I'm pretty sure I won't make it out this time. Considering that finiding a proper heart is hard enough. So I just came back to tell you guys the truth... To tell Tori the truth... I didn't expect you though... Cat... To be the one to help her move on. Although I did have a feeling you would end up getting together. You two had gotten close after all..." Cat looked to Jade with unshed tears in her eyes. The only thing she could say was, "I'm so sorry..." And she ran out of the house. The other three were too shocked to say or do anything while Jade only thought of one thing... Or one person... Tori... How was she going to tell Tori all of this?


	5. Everybody Hurts

After Cat ran out of Andre's house, she got in her car and drove around town to try and clear her head. Now knowing Jade's truth, she felt horrible. 'How could I do this to Jade? What am I going to tell Tori? I love her... But she still loves Jade, although she doesn't want to anymore... What am I supposed to do?! I can't tell her about Jade. It's not my place to say...' She thought. After driving for some more time, she decided to go have a chat with an old friend. She drove through the streets of Hollywood, until she arrived to her destination: Hollywood Arts. It was Saturday afternoon and she knew that it was open because they always had an event going on in the school. Once she parked her car and stepped out of it, she walked around to the back and saw that The Black Box was open. She went in and saw a few kids setting some stuff up on the stage with Lane telling them what to do. She walked up to Lane and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around and saw who it was, he got excited and greeted Cat with a big hug. "Cat! It's so great to see you again! It's been a while since you've last visited us. What brings you here?" He asked excitedly. She smiled at him and returned the hug with much eagerness as well.

"It has been a while. School was busy and right after graduation, an agent contracted me and I've been working on a few short films already. I just got a new role for a big movie that will be coming up soon though. I'll bring you tickets for when the date comes closer." She said with a smile. Lane sat on a chair and Cat joined him. "So what brings you here to Hollywood Arts? I'm sure you didn't come on a Saturday afternoon just to visit?" He asks. Cat giggles and shakes her head apologetically. "Sorry Lane but no. Actually, I came to see Sikowitz. I would really like to talk to him." She said. Lane nodded and called over to one of the students. "Go call over Sikowitz. Tell him he's needed in The Black Box." The student left without a word and left the two to catch up again. After a few minutes of talking and catching up on the past few years, Sikowitz appeared.

"Caterina Valentine! Dear Lord Jesus is that really you?!" He shouts. Cat turns around and sees Sikowitz with a big smile and his arms open for a hug. She jump up from her seat and charges into the hug. "My! How have you grown! What is the reason for you being back here?" Sikowitz asks. Cat smiles after she pulls away and leads him out of the Black Box. "I came to talk to you. I need advice Sikowitz. I really don't know what to do." cat says with a frown on her face. Sikowitz sees and hears the frustration in her and nods his head. "Okay. I can see this is something serious and it's really troubling you. Let's go talk in my classroom. I don't want anyone interrupting." "Kay Kay!" Sikowitz leads them inside the school and through the hallways until they reach his classroom. Cat only looks around while their walking and remembers of when she was once a student there.

"So, Cat, tell me what exactly is bothering you." Sikowits says while he pulls out a coconut from somewhere in his oversized coat. "Well... You know how Tori and Jade were going out and-" "oh yeahh! How are they doing?" Cat shakes her head and frowns. "They broke up a few months ago. But that's not what-" "When did they reak up? Why? Why doesn't anyone bother to tell me anything!" Sikowitz demands, not realizing Cat getting upset. "Sikowitz! I'm trying to speak but you keep interrupting!" Cat cries. "Oh sorry! Anyways, continue." Cat huffs and sits up again. "Okay, so I was saying, Jade was the one who broke up with Tori. She just left with no reason. No note, no clue, nothing Sikowitz. This was about five months ago. Tori was so heartbroken. None of us knew what to do to cheer her up Sikowitz. Not even me and I am her bestfriend. We live together by the way but anyways-" "Cat, please stop dragging your stories on and on before I fall asleep and just cut to the chase so I can give you my worthy advice." Sikowitz interrupts. Cat sighs in annoyance but complies with his request.

"Okay, so a month ago, I took Tori out so she could stop moping around and well, when we got back home, we kind of made out a lot and the next morning was really awkward for us. When I told her I had feelings for her, she left but what made her lost again was a text from Andre saying Jade was back." Sikowitz stopped drinking his coconut for a minute and asked, "Why did she come back?" "We didn't know but when Tori told me, I was so mad and scared that she'd go back to Jade. So anyways, Andre had told Tori to come over and I went just in case Jade was there, and she was, and I snapped at her and we started arguing and-" "CAT! To the point please!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat cried out in response. "Okay so Tori and I have been together since Jade came back and last night, Andre told me to go over because he said it was urgent so when I went today in the morning, I found out why Jade left and now I feel awful." "Why do you feel awful?" Sikowitz asked in a careless tone. "Because the reason Jade left was because she's dying and she wasn't sure if she's make it so she left so we hate her instead of mourn. And now I feel awful for being with Tori... But I've loved her since we started going to UCLA... I don't want to let her go... She still doesn't know about Jade though, and she said she wants to get over her..." Cat gasped out in one breathe. She stayed quiet for a while to wait what Sikowitz had to say. It wasn't until he finished his coconut milk that he finally spoke.

"If Tori wants to be with you, then be with her. You can't tell her about Jade though. She has to tell Tori herself. Now, if Tori decides to go back for Jade, then you have to respect her decision. If you truly love her. I understand why you'd feel awful since you now know the truth, but yo. Also have to keep in mind that it is not your fault." Cat nodded at Sikowit's words. Taking a few minutes to think about what he said and what she should do, she finally stood up. She gave Sikowitz a smile and hugged him. "Thanks Sikowitz." Sikowitz patted her back and hmmd. "You know I'm always here if you need me. If any of you need me. Your group was my favorite and will always be special to me. You have matured though Cat. You still ramble on, but I can see you've grown. I'm proud for what you've accomplished." "Thank you." Cat said. With that, she made her way out of the school and to her car. Knowing Tori would be rehearsing, she decided to go home and think things through...

Meanwhile, after Cat had ran off, and the group in Andre's house now knew Jade's truth, Trina was the next to excuse herself. She called a cab and got in. "Where to miss?" The Cab driver asked. "Hold on." she said while pulling her phone out and calling someone. After a few rings, the phone was andwered and Trina spole before the other person could even say hi. "You know I hate when I have to hear the ring more than three times Tori. Now, tell me where you are!" "Uhm... Hello to you! And I'm at work. We're rehearsing some new choreography to a new song I wrote." Tori said. "Yeah yeah, just text me the adress of where you work and I'll see you there. Kay? Thanks! Bye!" Trina ended the call and a few seconds later, her phone rang with a new message. Sure enough, it was the adress to Tori's dance studio. She gave it to the cab driver and he started driving to it.

She was dropped off at the end of the street since the streets were busy and she only walked a few paces to reach Tori's workplace. Trina opened the doors and walked to the desk in the center of the entrance. "Hi, I'm here to see my sister, Tori Vega. Can you tell me where she is?" The desk attended nodded and said, "yeah sure, just go to the door to my left, and walk all the way to the end. The second door to your left will be the dance room Tori is in." "Thank you!" Trina said and walked to where the woman told her to go. She walked down the hall and reached the second door. She opened it and saw Tori dancing. "Torriiii!" Trina said in a sing song voice. The younger Vega was startled and turned around to see her sister with a bug smile on her face. "Trina!" Tori exclaimed and hugged her sister. "Why are you here?" "We need to talk lil sis. Now take your lunch break now cause this will be some serious talk we're going to have." Tori looked quizically at her sister but only shrugged when she saw Trina wasn't going to say anything else until they left.

She agreed asked for her lunchbreak at that moment, which was granted, and the Vega sisters went to a nearby cafe. They had small talk as they drank their teas and ate their meal when Trina pulled her shades off. "So, I hear you and Cat are a thing now. When did this happen ad how come I only found out today?" Tori choked on her sandwich and began to cough wildy. After calming herself down and drinking more of her tea, she said, "how do you know?" Trina crossed her arms over her chest and with a smirk on her face, she simply said, "A little birdy told me. I also know Jade is back." Tori looked down at Jade's name. "How are you holding up with her being back? I'm guessing she knows of you and Cat, am I right?" Tori nods. "Has she told you why she left?" The younger Vega shook her head. "Why? Does she not want to tell you, or do you not let her explain?"

Tori finally looked up at her sister. "I haven't let her... I've been avoiding her..." Trina sighed and sat up. She took a sip from her tea and spoke again. "Listen Tori. I honestly don't think you and Cat are a good idea. At least not yet. You should hear Jade out. Maybe you'll forgive her. I know you Victoria Vega. You'll always wonder why Jade left. You should go talk to her before it's too late. Maybe afterwards, if you still can't forgive Jade, then you can be with Cat. But right now, the way things are, you'll only be hurting her... And yourself... Think about it. I'll be staying with our parents for this whole month. I'm always here for ya sis. But seriously, you should talk to Jade sometime. Think about it." And with that, the older Vega walked out and left the younger Vega to think about what she told her.


	6. Comes And Goes

The rest of Jade's Saturday was spent explaining everything to Robbie and Andre. It wasn't until they realized how late it was that they called it a night. Robbie stayed in the other guest rook Andre had and they all went to sleep. The next morning, Jade was woken up by a knock on her door. "Whaatt?" She grumbled. "Someone's here to see you." Andre said from the other side of the door. Jade huffed and pulled the covers over her head. "I'm still sleeping Andre. Now, if you don't want to feel how sharp my scissors are, I suggest you tell whoever wants to talk, to wait till I really wake up!" She heard Andre chuckle and she sat up ready to throw a pillow at him. Who she saw step in the room though made her freeze. "Sorry Jade but this can't wait. Andre told me this was urgent and I have to catch a plane to New York in less than four hours." The person said. Jade only sat there, eyes wide, and too shocked and surprised to move. Never did she think that she would see this person again. Finally finding her voice, she put the pillow down and with a firm voice said, "What the hell are you doing here Beckett?!"

Beck walked around the bed and sat on the edge, next to Jade. "Andre texted me. He said something was wrong with you. I know I'm not exactly you're favorite person... But I did meant what I told you before I left you. Remember what I told you?" Jade glared at him but nodded none the less. "You said you'd always be there for me. No matter what happens. If I ever needed someone, you'd be there..." Jade mumbled. Beck reached for her hand slowly. When he saw that she didn't pull away, he took it. "Look, I don't expect you to forgive me for leaving you. I realized my mistake. What happened, happened and I can't change that. But I'll always love you and I only want your happiness Jade. Now... You can choose to tell me what's wrong, or you can just tell me to fuck off and you'll never see me again." He softly said. Jade thought about it and looked in his eyes and could tell that he was being sincere. She gave him a shrug and scooted a bit closer to him. "Well... You know after, well, you left, Tori and I got close. Well, we ended up going out and we had been for the rest of the school year and our senior year. I lost the baby though... It still hurts to talk about that so please don't ask... Anyways, we dated through almost all her college life. No one knew because I hid my personal life from the press well. But we broke up a few months before she graduated..." She looked to see if Beck was listening and saw he was giving her his full attention so she continued. "We broke up because I found out my heart was failing me... I actually found out a year ago but I didn't say anything cause..." "Tori would give school up to be there for you." Beck finished for her. She nodded and went on again. "So when they told me they found a heart for me, I'd have to wait two weeks but I didn't want to wait."

"You didn't know if you had two weeks to wait huh?" Beck asked. "If you'd let me continue, then you'd know everything. So shut up Beckett!" She snapped. "Sorry. You were saying?" Jade sighe and rolled her eyes at him but began explaining again. "So I decided to leave. I thought it would be better for them to hate me so when I did leave, they wouldn't know. I left because I didn't want them to hurt if my surgery didn't turn out well. When I realized it was a success though, I had to rest up for a while. I couldn't just come back though and expect them with open arms. I had to give them time. I wasn't planning on coming back so soon, it's been only five months and I came last month. I came back because I was diagnosed with coronary artery disease." Jade stopped talking as she was quickly pulled into a hug. "I'm so sorry Jade... How... Why..." He stuttered. She softly chucked and pulled away. "I don't know how much time I have left, but hopefully it's enough time for me to tell Tori. She deserves to know. I know she's still hurting. She might be with Cat now but I know she's still hurting." Beck smiled at her and hugged the pale girl again. "I'm glad Andre called me." "Why?" Beck grinned his signature grin and flipped his hair back. "So I can help you to talk to Tori and get her back. You're not going anywhere Jadelyn and I'm making sure of it." Jade scowled at being called her full name but shook her head. "What are you planning Oliver? And what happened to flying to New York in less than... two hours now?" Jade asked with a raised brow. "Don't worry about it. Just leave it to me and you'll get to talk to Tori." He smiled. "New York can wait. I didn't think it would be this serious. So I'm going to be staying until you talk to Tori."

 


	7. Tip of the Tongue

"Hey Jade, get ready. I'll be picking you up. We're going out." Beck said over the phone. Jade stopped cleaning around her room and stood up. "What?! Where are we going?" "Out Jade. You've been too bummed and you need a distraction." Jade scoffed at him but started picking out some clothes. "You've been here for almost a week Beck and you still haven't helped me talk to Tori." She grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. She heard Beck sigh over the phone and say, "I know. I've been thinking of ways to get Tori alone. I don't exactly want Cat to see me or she'll flip. Nobody knows I'm back except for you ad Andre." "Okay! Fine! Whatever! I'm going to shower. I'll be ready in an hour." She said and hung up her phone. Jade turned the shower on, stripped off of her clothes, and stepped in the shower. While in the shower, she thought about how she'd tell Tori everything. She had to talk to Tori soon because she didn't know how much time she had left. She had been getting chest pains frequently for the past days but refused to go to the hospital, for fear of getting more bad news. Once she finished washing herself, she quickly put on her underwear and bra and stepped out of the bathroom, and saw Andre in the room.

"Why are you naked?!" He cried out while covering his eyes. Jade only smirked and walked to the bed, where she had her outfit. "Why are you in my room?" She asked in response. "I was gonna come tell you that Beck is here. He said we're going out. Didn't say where though. Just said we were gonna take you out to lighten you up a bit." Jade glared at him as she slipped on her black leggings. "I don't need to lighten up. I need for Tori to hear me out and hopefully she can forgive me." She snapped. Andre walked to the door but stopped before closing it and said, "okay okay, don't hurt me though! Just hurry up." Jade chuckled after he closed the door. She might be dying but despite her condition, Andre was still scared of her. She pulled on her black lace sleeve top followed by a jacket and for shoes, she decided to wear some black platform court shoes. She put light make up and slipped on a studded bracelet ande went down to the living room, where she saw Andre and Beck waiting for her. "So where are we going?" She asked in a bored tone. Beck smiled at her and started walking to the door with the other two following. "We're going to Karaoke Dokie, for old time's sake!" Andre cheered in excitement and Jade half smiled for once in the past days. It was a place they all hadn't gone since they were in high school and it held many great memories for them...

Meanwhile, in Tori and Cat's apartment, Cat was getting ready to go out, for Tori wanted to take her out this time. All the half latina had said was to dress for a casual dinner, nothing to special. Cat decided to wear a silver sequin top with some shorts and black pumps. She put on a few bracelets. Once she was ready, Tori was already calling her. "I'll be down in a minute Tori!" Cat said and rushed to get her purse and walked out the apartment. She locked the door and ran downstairs to see Tori in her car waiting. When she opened the door to the car, Cat's mouth was wide open. "If you keep your mouth open a fly could fly in it you know." Tori giggled. Cat shook her head and smiled as she got in and closed the door to the car. "Wow Tori. You look... Amazing!" Cat exclaimed. Tori smiled and took Cat's hand with her unoccupied hand and kissed it. Tori was wearing a purple Jenny Jersey shirt with black cropped leather jacket. She had on some faded white skinny jeans on with some tall pull up heel boots that were black.

"Where are you plannin to take me?" Cat asked in her usual curious and chipper tone. "Oh, just some place we haven't been in a long while... Karaoke Dokie!" Cat squealed in excitement and squeezed Tori's hand. It had been such a long time since they last went and it was long overdue for them to go back there again. Little did they know, they were in for a big surprise...

As soon as Tori had parked the car, Cat immediately got out and ran into the Karaoke restaurant/bar. Tori walked after her girlfriend with a smile on her face but it soon turned into a confused frown when she saw her red headed girlfriend walking back to her with a worried look on her face. "Cat? What's wrong? Why are you..." Tori stopped talking when she saw over Cat's shoulder, who was sitting at a table: Jade. The tan felt as if her heart had stopped beating and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Cat saw the look and sighed. "You know... You can go talk to her if you want... I know you do... Or we can leave... I'll be okay with whatever you want to do." Cat said in a light tone. Tori looked back over to Jade, Andre, and someone else who had their back turned to her. She then looked to Cat and only saw two things in her eyes: support and tenderness. 'Should I go talk to Jade? I want to... I need to know why she left... But if I do, I'll hurt Cat. I know she's only saying this for my sake but it'll hurt her... Ok Tori... You can do this... If Jade wants to talk, she can come talk to me... Then Cat would be okay with that... I just hope she does see me though... I really want to set things set things straight.' She thought.

"We can sit somewhere on the other side Cat. I know how much you want to stay. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Tori said with a fake smile. Cat grinned and hopped her way to a nearby table. It wasn't until the person who was sitting with Jade and Andre, did Jade finally see Tori. The half latina then saw who the other person was with them. 'Why is Beck here?! And with Jade and Andre?! Why is Jade near Beck?!' Tori angrily thought. She pushed back her chair and stood up, startling Cat. "What's wrong hun?" Cat asked. Tori managed to catch a glimpse to where Beck was headed: the restrooms. "I'm just going to go to the restroom. Order for us?" Tori asked. Cat nodded and Tori went after Beck, but failed to notice Jade standing up and following her. Before reaching to grab Beck's shoulder, Tori felt someone grab her wrist and pull her into the girl's restroom. This didn't go unnoticed by Cat and soon followed quietly after. Cat stayed outside of the girl's restroom and pressed her ear against the door to hear what was going on inside.

Inside the restroom, both girls were too scared to make a move. 'Great... You pull her in here and now you can't say anything... Nice one West.' Jaade mentally scowled at herself. The silence was soon broken by Tori as she asked in a demanding voice, "why are you with Beck? He hurt you!" Jade took a step back, not expecting that from the half latina. "He came to help me..." Was all Jade could muster. Tori looked at her angrilly and took a step closer to Jade. "Why are you back Jade? Why?!" Tori demanded. Jade stayed quiet, panic hitting her hard. She was too scared to say anything... To move... Tori's fascial expression changed from anger to sorrow. "Why dod you even leave in the first place? I couldn't forget about you... I wouldn't forget you Jay..." Tori whispered. Tori's nickname for her gave Jade the strength to finally move. She slowly stepped close to Tori. When the tan girl didn't move, Jade used that as a sign that it was okay and carefully place her hands to Tori's waist.

"I'm so sorry Tor... I never wanted to hurt you... I just thought... That things weren't going to go right for me... And I didn't want you to hurt much more..." Tori looked at her confused and wiped at her eyes. She then placed her hand around Jade's neck. "What do you mean?" She asked. 'Well, here it goes...' Jade thought. She opened her mouth but when she tried to speak, nothing came out. She tried to force herself to speak but she couldn't. 'Dammit! I can't choke now! I need to tell her!' Tori saw the conflict in Jade's eyes and tightened her grip on Jade. "I... I..." Jade stuttered. "I miss you Jay... I still love you... But I shouldn't..." Tori said. Jade's eyes were beginning to well up in tears She cleared her throught and pulled Tori much more closer, that their bodies were now touching. "I'll always love you Tori... No matter what happens to me, or where I go. I'll always want your happiness." Tori sniffled at Jade's words. "Then be with me... Please..." Jade shook her head and gave her a sorrowful look. "I can't... Besides... You're with Cat... She's good for you..." Tori began crying and shaking her head. She felt as if her heart was breaking over and over again. Jade was feeling heart shatter as well, and was beginning to feel the chest pains coming again, but she did her best to ignore them. Hearing Tori's sobs though only worsened the pain and her breath was necoming shallow, so she did the only thing that came into mind. She crashed her lips with Tori's into a extremely passionate kiss.

Outside of the restrooms, Cat was hearing everything. Her heart breaking at Tori's words. When she heard Tori's crying, anger was beginning to flow into her body. 'Why doesn't Jade just tell her already?! It's tearing Tori apart!' She thought. She was going to walk back to their table but when she heard an unmistakable noise from inside, se stopped. She turned back to the door and stayed quiet. Straining her ears to listen, she heard a moan from inside again. Seeing red, Cat slammed the door open and wished she didn't. Jade had Tori pinned against the wall in a seering kiss. "What is going on in here?!" She yelled out. Jade jumped back and Tori yelped in shock and only kept her gaze at Jade, too scared to look at her girlfriend. "Tori... What..." Tori finally looked at her girlfriend and saw an emotionless face on her. "Cat, I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen!" Cat only stayed quiet and it scared the two other girls. "Cat, listen, it wasn't Tori's fault... I-" "Tori, can you please get out? I need to talk to Jade..." Tori glanced at Jade, who gave her a slight nod, and walked out of the restroom, bumping into Beck and Andre.

"Hey Tori, what are you doing here?" Andre asked. Tori stayed looking down and tried to walk past him but was stopped by Beck. She pulled away from him and glared at him. "Why are you here?! You hurt Jade! What are you playing at!?" She almost shouted. "Woah, calm down Tori. Look, I understand you hate me. I know about you and Jade. She told me. Anyways, I came because Andre had asked me to and I apologized and cleared all the bad air between Jade and I. I'm here to help Jade out." "help her in what?!" She snapped. "Well... Help her talk to you..." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "And what is it that she needs to talk about? She still hasn't told me..." Tori finished in a mutter. Andre and Beck shared a look before Beck only said, it's not my place to say..."

Back in the restroom, there was only silence. Jade was too scared to move, a feeling that she had been feeling lately and hated it, and felt an unbearable pain in her chest. Cat, was too angry to even speak. After taking a few breaths and she thought she was okay to speak, she took a step towards Jade. "Why didn't you just tell her now? Why Jade?..." Jade only stayed quiet. "You're hurting each other more. Can't you see you're tearing her apart?!" Jade looked at Cat, and saw sorrow and frustration. "I didn't want to hurt her... I never did... you need to help her move on Cat..." Cat sighed and took another step. "I can't. She still loves you. She always will." "Just try Cat... Who knows how much time I have left. If anyone can make her happy, it's you Cat..." Cat scoffed and took one more step. "Jade, she doesn't love me. She loves you!" Jade took a long breath to try to ease the pain in her chest and looked up to the ceiling lights. "She can learn to love you over the time." Cat shakes her head and throws her arms up. "What don't you get?! She will always love you! You're it for her Jade! She'll always want you! If you weren't in this situation, you two would still be together! Even now, she would choose you!" Jade sighed and looked back to Cat with a fire in her eyes. "It doesn't fucking matter Cat! You want to know why?! Wait, that's right. You already know why! My heart is fucking failing! I'm fucking dying Cat! That's why I can't be with her! I'll only hurt her more!" Cat flinched at Jade's tone and took a step back.

"It doesn't fucking matter Cat! You wNt to know why?! Wait, that's right. You already know why! My heart is fucking failing! I'm fucking dying Cat! That's why I can't be with her!" Was all Tori heard afterwards from outside the restroom. Andre and Beck both grew worried at what just happened and Beck quickly decided to go in and stop whatever argument was going on in the restroom before something worse happened. Tori's mind raced through many things while Andre pulled her out of the place. "Tori?" Andre hesitantly asked. 'She's dying... That's why she left?! Why didn't she tell me!?' Too distraught to think, Tori pushed away from Andre and began walking to her car. 'What's worse is that Cat knew! She didn't even tell me! How long had she known?! Does everyone else know?! Is that why Trina wanted me to talk to Jade?! But Jade can't be dying! She just can't!' "Tori!" Andre yelled after her.

Once she reached her car, Tori fought with the key and her door as she struggled to open it. Everything hittin her all at once, she began to feel dizzy and dropped to her knees. Andre quickly ran after her and helped her back up. He pulled her in for a hug but she tried to push him away and hit at his chest. She struggled for a while until she started hearing a guitar from behind playing. She stopped fighting and crying to look up and saw Jade playing a guitar. Beck was holding on to Cat, who was crying as well. Tori, with tears in her eyes, looked back to Jade. The black haired girl stopped playing the guitar to say, "Just let me sing this to you... please..." She went back to playing when Tori slightly nodded.

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go?

So why don't we go?

Ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Jade finished with tears now in her eyes. "If you still want to talk, you know where to find me Tor... You do remember the place right?" Tori nodded and wiped at her nose. "Good... I'll be there tonight... If you don't come, I'll understand. I know I hurt you... Just... please come..." With that, Beck let go of Cat and went to Jade's side because he could see the pain in her face. They got into his car and left. After a while, Cat walked up to Tori and Andre. "Do you want us to take you?" Was all Cat asked.


	8. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up or warning or whatever, but there is smut in this chapter.

"Do you want us to take you?" Cat asked. They waited for a a few minutes until Tori finally calmed down. She pulled away from Andre. Her eyes were red and poofy from crying and she felt her throat dry so she nodded. Cat looked at Andre and he understood her request. He opened the car door to the passenger's side and helped Tori get in while he got in the back and Cat sat in the driver's seat. "Tori, sweetie, I need the keys..." Cat softly said. Tori sat up for a minute and pulled out the keys from her back pocket and handed them to Cat. Andre looked at the time and tapped Cat's shoulder. "Hey, do you think you can drop me off at my place first? This is between you three girls and I'd rather not get in it." Cat nodded and drove to Andre's house.

An hour and a half later, they arrived at Andre's house. He and Cat stepped out of the car to have a few words. "Andre... I need to tell you something. You can't tell Tori though until you think the time is right for her to know..." Tori was looking out of the window and stared at them, wondering what they were talking about. She saw Andre's expression change into confusion and sadness but still nod. She then looked at her phone and unlocked it to look at her wallpaper. It was a picture of her, Cat, and Jade when they were all still in Hollywood Arts. She smiled at the memories they held in the school. Those were good times. She sighed and looke back out of the winow and thought about Jade. 'Somewhere only we know... Of course she'd want to tell me there...' She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a door open and turned to look at Cat who was turning the car back on. "So... Do you still want to go to Jade?" Cat asked, looking at Tori. The brunette nodded and Cat shifted the car into drive. "Where to then?"

"Carillo Beach..." Tori mumbled. Cat nodded and started driving to the freeway. Through the whole ride, non of the girls spoke. Tori's mind was wrapped around Jade and Cat was too focused on carefully getting them there, since it had started to rain. They were in the Pacific Highway now, and Tori finally decided to speak up. "Cat, I'm sorry... I didn't think I'd let Jade kiss me, much less kiss her back... But I need to know why she left..." Cat sighed and took one of Tori's hands with hers, while the other was on the steering wheel. "You love her. She's the one for you. No matter what happens, she'll always be the one for you Tori. I get that now. I shouldn't have force you into this relationship."

"What are you saying?" Tori asked. Cat gave Tori's hand a squeeze before letting it go. "I'm not saying anything Tori. I'm only stating what you decided... You chose Jade... I'm not mad... I just wanted to make you happy. I love you Tori. I won't hate you or anything for choosing her." Cat said. Tori's sight began to get blurry at Cat's words. This is why Cat was important and her best friend. No matter what, she'd always want Tori happy. "Well... That's Beck's car, I'm assuming cause he's inside of it." Cat said and parked behind his car. When he realized that they were there, he got out of the car with an umbrella and walked to their car. Cat and Tori stepped out and Beck had to yell so his voice could be overheard with the pouring rain. "Jade is down that hill!" Tori nodded and walked to him and Cat and gave him a hug. She looked at Cat and saw the poor red head with tears. "I'm so sorry Cat. I really did try..." Cat nodded and gave her a soft smile. "I know... and it's okay... Go get her..." Tori pulled Cat in for one more kiss and pulled away. Cat gave her a soft smile again and Tori smiled back. She then turned around and ran down the hill into the sand. There, sitting on a log, facing the ocean, was Jade.

Tori sprinted down on the sand, well muddish sand because of the rain. Jade heard her running and immediately turned around to see Tori. She got up from the log she was sitting on and opened her arms for Tori to jump to, which she did. Tori wrapped her legs around Jade's waist and tucked her face in the black haired girl's neck while put her arms under the half Latina's legs to keep her up. "I missed you... So much..." Tori said before lifting her head to give her a deep kiss. Jade deepened the kiss by wrapping one arm around Tori's waist to pull her closer. They pulled away when they really needed to breathe and leaned their foreheads together, panting.

After a few minutes of Jade standing there and holding Tori up in the rain, she carefully set her down. "Are you going to explain now? Let's go to our little cave. You're going to get sick if we stay in the rain much longer." Tori said. Jade only smiled and obliged.

Up on the hill, Cat and Beck could see everything that was going on. Cat could feel the urge to burst into tears but she knew she had to hold it in. She let Tori go so the half latina could be truly happy. Beck saw the pain in Cat's eyes and wrapped an arm around her in comfort. "You did the right thing Cat." Beck said. Cat looked up at him and gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "But Jade is still dying... She'll still leave Tori and Tori will be much more heartbroken..." Beck sighed and switched the umbrella to his other hand. "Well then we'll all stick by Tori and be there for her." Cat stayed quiet for a while when she suddenly thought of something. "No, there has to be a way we can help Jade. I'm gonna go find it." She ran to Tori's car, leaving a confused Beck behind and drove away. She took her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello Cat! What can I do for you?" Cat took a deep breath and said, "I need you to help me fill in some paper work and write some stuff Sikowitz." The line was quiet for a while until Sikowitz spoke up again. "Is this what I think it is Cat?" He asked. "Yes. I want Tori happy Sikowitz. Will you please help me?" She said. Sikowitz sighed over the phone but still answered. "Okay Cat. Come over whenever you can. It's getting pretty late, but you can still come over now if it's really this urgent for you." Cat smiled and told him she'd be there within an hour or so and clicked.

After Cat left Beck standing there confused, he saw that Tori and Jade were walking somewhere until he couldn't see them anymore so went back in the car. He hoped Jade was strong enough to hold on for a while. He could see the love the girl had for Tori and vice versa. He regretted ever leaving Jade but figured it happened for a reason. Jade was happy with Tori and that's what mattered to him.

Down with Jade and Tori, they walked hand in hand, in the pouring rain, and reached a few tall rocks. They carefully climbed them and walked some more until they reached a few huge trees that popped out from the walls of some higher rocks and cliffs. Jade lifted Tori up and when Tori climbed up, she helped Jade up. When the two girls were up on the trees, they carefully jumped deeper into the trees until they saw a hole in one of the trees. They climbed down in the hole, and into an opening the cliff had. Once inside, the two girls looked around the closed in cave and gave each other a smile. They had found this place a year after they had gotten together, and were just exploring. The only way to get it was to climb through all the rocks and cliffs they went through, or swim under it but the wall was really deep.

Jade walked to a boulder and pulled out a few blankets and pillows that they had kept there since their last visit. "Oh my god! I can't believe those are still here!" Tori said when she saw Jade set them down a few feet away from the water that did get in the cave. Jade smiled and patted the spot next to her. The half latina quickly joined the pale girl on the floor and layed her head on Jade's chest. "It's crazy that they're not wet or anything at all." Jade said and wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulders. Tori then turned around in Jade's arm and looked at her with a sad face. "So why did you leave?"

The black haired girl sighed and ran her other hand through her hair. "Well, I lied about not going to see you... It wasn't about the baby Tor... The first two years of your college career I really couldn't go because I was also starting with the record label with Andre and I didn't have time to do anything at all. It wasn't actually until the third year that it started... I was feeling sick and weak alot and I'd get severe chest pain from time to time, so, I went to get myself looked at. After a few tests, I was diagnosed with heart disease. The rest of the year, I had to keep going back to the hospital and all of it and work would really wear me out. That's why I started making all our calls and chats short. A few weeks before I left... The doctor told me they had found a heart but said the procedure would be a fifty-fifty result. It would either fail, or be a success. Now Tor... I thought of what happened if one or the other would happen. I also didn't tell you because I know you Tor. You would've left school and all the hard work you did just to try and help me. I didn't want that for you. You deserve great things in life Tor. So that's why I left. To go get the surgery done, with the mentality that I wouldn't make it, just in case... When it was a success and after some time of healing and getting the clear to leave, I couldn't just come back to you expecting open arms. I wasn't expecting for you to come back to me. If Cat was the one who was making you happy, then I would be perfectly fine with it. I never wanted to hurt you Tor..."

Tori was in tears and had her face buried in Jade's chest the whole time she spoke. Now she knew the truth and she felt angry at herself. She was angry that she didn't let Jade, the love of her life, explain when she first came back. Instead, she not only tried to hurt her, she used Cat and ended up hurting her. She looked up when Jade was done and pulled her in for a kiss. Jade's hands went to Tori's hips and pulled her on top. Tori pulled away to sit up and stradle Jade's waist. The pale girl looked at the half latina with pure love and caressed her waist. "You're mine Victoria Vega... and I'll always be yours. Even when I'm gone..." Jade whispered.

Tori leaned down to peck Jade and sat back up. "You won't be going anywhere Jay... You're going to be okay... We'll do whatever it takes to get you better... I just got you back and I'm not letting you go again. She then cupped Jade's cheeks and pulled her up for another passionate kiss. Jade moaned when she felt Tori's tongue swipe her lower lip and granted the half latina access to her mouth. The two groaned when their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance. While in the kiss, Jade propped herself up with one elbow while the other went to rub Tori's side. Tori moaned and sat all they way up when Jade sat straight to use both hands to feel her body. She slowly thrust her hips when Jade attacked her neck and was licking it, kissing it, and sucking it. Her hands went to black hair when she felt teeth sink in her neck and moaned... "Jayy..." Jade smirked and licked at the hickey she just gave Tori. She went to the other side of her neck and pushed her shirt to the side and bit between her neck and shoulder. Tori bucked her hips again and hissed when Jade sucked hard where she bit.

After a few minutes of attacking her neck, Jade removed both of their tops and began to ravish Tori's chest. She unhooked her bra with one hand while holding her up with the other and gave each perky breast equal attention. Tori was writhing in pure ecstasy and kept bucking her pelvis into Jade. She was painfully and extremely hot and needed release soon. "Jade... Mmf! Oh god! Please..." Tori whined. This was their first time to make love together and Jade wanted it to be perfect. After five long years of being together, Jade was finally going to have Tori. All of Tori. She wanted to show the brunette just how much she loved her and she was going to do it right.

She pushed Tori on her back and climbed back on top of her, pushing her thigh between Tori's core. The half latina gave a throaty moan when Jade pressed harder and she began grinding the pale girl's thigh. "Jay... Por favor..." Jade chuckled at hearing Tori's complaint and decided to finally give her love what she wanted. She unzipped her jeans and slipped her hand in the brunette's underwear. Both girls gasped when Jade's hand touched outer lips. She softly stroke Tori's folds and spread all the heat over the girl's core. When Tori pushed her down lower, Jade finally reached Tori's opening. She looked at Tori with love and tenderness and the half latina returned it with another kiss. Jadr used this distraction to push her finger in Tori. Tori's hands immediately went to Jade's back and tensed. After a few seconds, Tori nodded and whispered, "go all the way Jay..." Jay pecked her one more time pefore pushing the final muscle of her finger and slowly thrust in and out. Tori then started moving her hips at Jade's rythim and moaned louder. This spurred the pale girl to go faster and harder and so she did. Tori began to lose control and scratched at Jade's back. Jade hissed in pain but ignored it as she tried to give Tori the pent up release she had been holding. When she felt Tori's walls begin to tighten around her finger, she slipped another finger and sped up her pace. Tori lost all control and her body began to jerk as she felt herself almost there. She arched her back in pleasure when she felt Jade's thumb rub her clit while pushing her fingers in and came back down with a gasp.

Jade wiped her fingers clean when she saw Tori try to sit up. She shook her head and softly pushed her back down and layed down on her chest. "What about you though Jay?" Jade shook her head and looked up at Tori. "This was for you Tor... This was about you..." Tori smiled at kissed Jade's head. "I love you Jay..." "I love you too Tor...


	9. One and Only

"It's you and me

The stars and moon will keep us company

They'll watch over us as we fall asleep

And I will hold you close

So lay your head down on the pillowcase

Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace

'Cause in my arms you know you will be safe

And I won't let you go

So baby let my heartbeat be

The rhythm that puts you to sleep

My smile will be the first thing you see

When you wake up

When you wake up

When you wake up

So dream with me

Hold my hand; escape reality

Let my love be your cavalry

And I will hold you close

Don't you worry; I'll be by your side

I promise I'll be here all through the night

I'll comfort you until the morning light

And I won't let you go

So baby let my heartbeat be

The rhythm that puts you to sleep

My smile will be the first thing you see

When you wake up

So baby let my heartbeat be

The rhythm that puts you to sleep

My smile will be the first thing you see

When you wake up

So baby let my heartbeat be

The rhythm that puts you to sleep

My smile will be the first thing you see

When you wake up

So baby let my heartbeat be

The rhythm that puts you to sleep

My smile will be the first thing you see

When you wake up

When you wake up..."

Jade softly sang as Tori lay on her chest. After Jade made love to Tori, they spent a whole hour in pure silence, holding each other, and kissing each other lovingly. When Jade finished the song, she realized that Tori was beginning to drowse off, so she pulled the other cover she took out and covers them. Tori snuggled closer to Jade and whispered, "I really like that song you just sang..." Jade smiled and kissed Tori's forehead. "I dedicate it to you then... So whenever you hear it, you'll think of us..." Jade whispered back.

Tori answered with a yawn and Jade couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's go to sleep... You're tired... I'm exhausted..." Tori smiled and but then looked worriedly to Jade. "What's wrong Tor?" Tori hesitated before answering. She didn't want to upset or ruin their peace. " I don't want you to leave me again... Promise me? I know it's selfish of me to ask... But promise me you'll do what you can to get better. And stay by my side this time? Jadelyn Elizabeth West, you're it for me. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with... Please stay..." Jade sighed and sat up a bit to look at Tori properly. "Tor, you know I can't promise you that... I don't know how much time I have... I can promise you though, that while I'm still breathing, I will be with you. Whether it be a second, to a year, or many more years, I will never leave you." Tori nodded and peked her lips. "Now, let's sleep Tor. Beck will be waiting for us in the morning..."

It was almost an hour past midnight when Cat had finally arrived Sikowitz's place. She quickly ran to the front step and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds until Sikowitz opened the door and was let in. "Do you want a towel or some coffee or tea or something?" Sikowitz offered while handing Cat the towel. Cat took the towel greatfully and accepted a cup of coffee. After warming herself up, the two went to sit in his couch. "I take it you let Tori decide?" He asked and recieved a nod. "And I'm guessing she chose Jade?" Another nod. "How are you?" He got a shrug. He sighed and clapped his hands. "So! Are you sure you want to do this Cat? I mean, Tori is your bestfriend after all and I know Jade was once upon a time ago. You really thought this through?" He asked.

Cat stayed quiet for a while and kept drinking her coffee. A few sips later, she put the mug down and sat up. "I know. I might make my friend's sad but if I have to leave this place, then I'm at least going to make Tori happy with the results of it. I also talked to Andre about this. So you're not the only one who knows. He's going to help you out with the rest when I'm gone." Sikowitz nodded and pulled out some papers. They spent almost all of the night filling in the papers and writing a couple of things. Well, mainly Cat but Sikowit'z helped. It was around four in the morning when they were finally done. Sikowitz let Cat stay the night since it was too late and he could see the poor girl was not only physically tired, but emotionally exhausted as well.

Cat woke up after a few hours of resting up. She got up confused when she took her surroundings in but calmed down when she remembered she was had gone to Sikowitz's the previous night. She walked into the living room and saw Sikowitz knocked out on his couch. She smiled and couldn't help the giggle that came out when he snored loudly. Quietly, she made her way to the kitchen and wrote a small note. Placing it on the arm of the couch, she took her keys and left. It was drizzling and the sun wasn't out so she ran to her car.

She stayed there for a while, thinking what she was going to do next. Thinking for a few minutes she decided to go back to her's and Tori's apartment to gather her things. She could no longer be around Tori since she would be gone and decided that the latina should keep their apartment. She turned the radio on to try to ease her troubled mind but apparently, only made her break all over again at hearing the somg that was being played:

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK**

**But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that love in you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

**But I'm doin' It**

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

**Still Harder**

**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

**That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And having so much to say (much to say)**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that love in you**

**Is what I was trying to do, oh.**

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say (to say)**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that love in you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

**Not seeing that love in you**

**That's what I was trying to do...**

Being too overwhelmed by the song, she failed to see the light change to red. She slammed on the breaks but because of the wet street, the tires skidded, honks were heard, and a crash was heard. The last thing Cat could proccess was that the car was flipping in the air, and landed upside down before seeing black...

It was nine in the morning when a certain couple woke up at the sound of waves crashing and the sound of the ocean echoing through the cave. "Morning bonita." The latina mumbled. Jade smiled and kissed her goodmorning. They got up and packed up the pillows and blankets to take them with them when they left the cave. As Jade was walking to tha small entrance, Tori pulled her back in. "What's wrong?" she asked. Tori looked down in shyness and muttered out, I wanted to sing you something I wrote. It's the very first song I wrote. It was supposed to be your anniversary gift for this year and I had written it before you left... i just want to sing it to you now if you let me." Jade felt her heart melt and gave Tori a nod and a peck to her lips. Tori made Jade sit on a small boulder and took a step back to sing.

"I wish I could do better by you,

'cause that's what you deserve

You sacrifice so much of your life

In order for this to work.

While I'm off chasing my own dreams

Sailing around the world

Please know that I'm yours to keep

My beautiful girl

When you cry a piece of my heart dies

Knowing that I may have been the cause

If you were to leave

Fulfill someone else's dreams

I think I might totally be lost

You don't ask for no diamond rings no delicate string of pearls

That's why I wrote this song to sing

My beautiful girl

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

One, two, one two three four

I wish I could do better by you

'cause it's what you deserve

You sacrifice so much of your life

in order for this to work

While I'm off chasing my own dreams

sailing around the world

Please know that I'm yours to keep

My beautiful girl

And when you cry a piece of my heart dies

Knowing that I may have been the cause

If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dreams

I think I might totally be lost

But you don't ask for no diamond rings

No delicate string of pearls

That's why I wrote this song to sing

My beautiful girl

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

But you don't ask for no diamond rings

No delicate string of pearls

That's why I wrote this song to sing

My beautiful girl..."

Jade was in tears by the end of the song and junped from the boulder to give Tori a deep kiss. When they pulled away to get some air, Tori asked, "does this mean you liked the song?" Jade laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. "I take that as a yes then." Tori said. After pulling away, they got out of the cave and climbed to the rocks and out of the trees. They walked around for another hour, enjoying the beach, before heading back to where Beck was waiting. When they reached the area where they first were, they could see Beck waiting up on the hill. Finally going up and getting closer to him, they could see tears in his eyes and gave a puzzled look at him. "Andre called me about fifteen minutes ago. Cat's been in an accident. She was rushed in to the hospital. Sikowitz is there apparently. Robbie and Trina are there waiting with Andre..." Tori and Jade looked at each other in utter pain and quickly got in the car. "What happened?" Jade choked. She reached for Tori's hand for comfort. For some reason, she was feeling as if this was somehow her fault. 'If I would have never come back, Tori would be with Cat and she wouldn't have gotten hurt...' Her chest began to hurt and her breathing was beginning to shallow. "I don't know. All Andre said was that she was hit at a light. He said he'd explain when we'd get there." Jade felt her heart stop for a moment and she clutched at her chest.

"Jade?! What's wrong baby?!" Tori asked when she saw Jade and felt her grip tighten on her. The pale girl was fighting to breathe as her chest started aching. Each heart beat was like a slam against her chest when suddenly, pain began to shoot through not only her chest, but her back and neck. She was clinging to Tori by now, desperate to try to breathe properly. The latina was in tears by now and trying to get the pale girl to breathe right while Beck was doing his best to quickly get them to the hospital with much more urgency. The pain was beginning to be too much for Jade and the pale girl ended up fainting, the last thing she heard, was Tori calling to her.


	10. Still Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning to those who are feeling the feels of the story, there is character death in this chapter, so prepare yourselves!

Pain was all she felt when she woke up. She tried to move but felt the seatbelt holding her in place. That was when Cat realized she was upside down. She felt something warm trickle down her fce and reached to touch it. Blood. Her blood. She groaned in pain and tried to look from out the window but all she could see were feet and could hear voices. She then felt getting freed from the seatbelt and was then carefully pulled out before she lost consciousness again.

Bright lights. That's all Cat was able to see along with faint voices. She felt pain all over her body and tried to move bit couldn't. She forced her eyes open and managed to see a few nurses and doctors around her. They were all talking at the same time and she couldn't make up anything they said. "Wha... What happened? Wh-where am I?" She mustered out. She tried to sit up but felt a pair of hands softly push her back and hold her down. "You were in an accident miss. Don't worry. We'll treat you right away." Cat heard one of the nurses say before blacking out.

All Jade could hear was Tori's voice. Tori's voice was making Jade hold on. She could hear her yelling at Beck to go faster. Her chest was feeling heavy, and with each breath, more pain would shoot through her. Her breaths turned more of wheezing and gasping. She clutched Tori's hand, making the panicked latina look at her. "Jade, please hold on baby! We're almost there!" Jade took a deep and painful breath, and wheezed out, "Don't cry... I-I'm not... Go-ing... A-any...where..." She then blacked out... All she heard was Tori's voice.

When she woke up again, she felt a mask on her face and saw many people surrounding her and doing stuff to her. Too weak to fight, she just lay there and realized that they were doctors and nurses. "She's back! We can't lose her! Patient's heart is giving up! Go check the list! Hurry! We need to slow down her heart rate. Blood pressure is also extremely high!" She heard a doctor yell. Jade reached for the mask and pulled it off. She then grabbed the hand of a nurse nearby. "To...Tori... Where's Tori? I ne-ed her h-here..." Jade struggled to say. The nurse carefully put the mask back on her and said, "she's outside with your friends. Once your stable she'llcome see you. Right now she can't be here. I'm sorry." The nurse said. Jade then felt a jolt in her chest and she screamed out in agony. All the nurses rushed around her again and anesthetized Jade. "Sir, we have a volunteered donor for the patient. Everything has already been checked and tested, and donor is suitable for the patient."

"Who's the donor? Bring them to the room stat!" Jade struggled to stay awake but was failing. Before the nurse responded to the doctor with the name of the

donor, Jade's heart gave out...

* * *

"Goodmorning my little sunshine." A brunnette said to her baby daughter. The little three year old girl stirred and smiled at her mother with those bright and beautiful eyes. "Mami, is Mommy back from work? She no say night night." Tori picked her daughter up and carried her into the kitchen. She set her on the toddler stool and prepared breakfast. "She came late mi niña. Uncle Andre and her were working very hard so she had to stay late. She needs to rest."

"Who needs to rest?"said a voice from the doorway. Tori jumped and turned around to see her wife leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face. "Jesus babe! You scared me! Don't do that Jade!" Whined Tori. Jade chuckled and walked towards Tori. She gave her a loving goodmorning kiss and turned to her little girl. "Mommy!" The little girl cried out in excitement. "There's my little munchkin!" Jade says as she kisses her daughter on the head a couple of times. "Cielo, can you go wake Ariana and Valentine up? Breakfast is ready." Tori said. Jade nodded and went to the kids' room. She opened the door and laughed at the sight. Flopped on the bed, arms and legs spread out, was a five year old girl sound asleep and snoring. Jade quietly approached the girl and tapped her back a few times. "Hey kiddo. Morning! Wake up. Mami made breakfast already." Jade said. Valentine grumbled and pulled the cover over her head. Jade pulled the cover down and began tickling the girl's feet.

"Ok mommy! I'm awake! I'm awake! No more tickle!" The girl said while trying to catch her breath. Jade laughed at her little girl and helped her out of bed. "Come on. Let's go wake your big sister up." Jade said. Ariana jumped in excitement and ran towards her older sister's room. Jade walked behind her and to Valentine's room, and chuckled at seeing little Ariana jumping on the thirteen year old girl's bed. "Vale, Vale! Wakey wakey! Mommy said breakfast is ready!" Valentine groaned in bed but got up. They all walked back to the kitchen and saw Tori setting up the table with their breakfasts. "Need help love?" Jade asked. "No, it's okay hun. Just help Cat with her food." The family ate their breakfast and help clean up. When they were done, Tori looked at her watch and saw it was only ten. "Hey kids, go to your rooms and get ready. We're going to be going somewhere today." Jade gave her a questioning look but Tori only smiled. Their three girls quickly ran out of the kitchen and too their rooms to go get ready. "Where are we going?" Jade asked.

"Sikowitz's place. He called yesterday. He said that there's something he wants to give us." Jade groaned and walked to the living room. "Why do we have to go? Can't he just come over instead? I'm tired Tor…" Tori sighed and sat next to her wife. She reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Because he said it's from Cat…" Jade's hand went to her chest at the mention of Cat's name.

* * *

_Jade's heart was beginning to give in, but she did manage to hear the name of her donor. "Cat Ariana Valentine. She had filed in a form and has all the legal papers saying she volunteered, freely, to donate her heart to patient West. No matter what the circumstance, she would donate her heart." The nurse told the doctor._

_The doctor told the other nurses to watch over Jade while he went out along with the nurse who told him about Cat. "Isn't Miss Cat Valentine in the ICU at this very moment for her own injuries as well?" The doctor asked._

_"Yes si. She had a car accident and has lost a lot of blood. I don't think she'll make it through by night sir." The doctor sighed at the nurse's response. "Well, we need to do something and fast or we'll lose both of them. I guess we can only save one unfortunately since one has requested to donate her heart. Get them to a same room and to our cardiologist unit. I will be there to overgo things. Let's get a moving stat!"_

_Jade could barely see when the doctor came back. She was losing conscious but she could hear the voices and feeling her bed pushed out of the room. Before she knew it, all she could see was black and couldn't hear anything anymore..._

_Jade woke up startled and tried to sit up, but was stopped by a hand pushing her back. She looked at the hand and then to the owner of the hand and was surprised. Sikowitz's hand was holding her back. "Where's Tori? I want Tori. And Cat? How is she doing? I need to go see her!" Jade yelled. Sikowitz ony retreated his hand and sat in the chair in front of her, made a silencing motion with his fingers, and with the other hand pointed to a corner, where Tori was fast asleep in another chair. "How long was I out? How long have you guys been here?" She asked. Sikowits scratched his head and sank more into his seat._

_"I've been here for two days? Tori has been here for three. She wouldn't leave until you woke up. I should wake her up" he explained. "Wait!" Jade said, "I need to know... Cat... Where is she?"_

_Sikowitz instead answered her with silence and woke Tori up. Tori sat up in her seat and looked at Sikowitz, who nodded his head to Jade. Tori immediately went to Jade's side and attacked her with butterfly kisses. "Oh my god! Thank god you're okay Jay! I was so scared I'd lose you! They had told us that we were all too late!" Tori cried into Jade's arm._

_"Hey, it's okay Tor. I told you I wasn't going to leave you again. I'm here. That's what counts now." She soothed her girlfriend. Tori soon calmed down and sat on the edge of the bed. She stroked Jade's hand while the pale girl turned to look at Sikowitz. "Where is Cat Sikowitz? Is she okay?" She felt Tori's hand stop stroking for a little and looked at her with a questioning look. "Tori?" Jade questioned._

_Tori sighed and kissed Jade's hand. She pulled Jade closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Jade… Cat, she uhm… she's gone. The doctor said that she didn't make it." Jade looked at the latina with an unbelieving look. She then turned to Sikowitz and saw his face was calm, yet sad._

_"There's something you're not telling me… I heard the doctor mention Cat's name when I was dying! They said something about her and me! I heard it. Now can you just stop and just tell me where Cat is!" Cried Jade._

_"Jade, Tori, what I'm about to tell you might be shocking and surprising news, but Cat wanted me to be the one to tell you. Now, Tori, the doctor said Cat didn't make it and had lost too much blood. Although she did lose a lot of blood, that was not the main reason why she is no longer with us. She gave her heart to Jade. She had come to me, a while back, to talk to me about this. It wasn't until a few days ago, which she made up her mind and decided to do this action to save Jade. Now, Jade, I know you might feel guilty and awful, but Cat didn't want you to feel like this. She did this out of love not only for Tori, but for you as well Jade. You were her bestfriend some time ago before Tori came into the picture and she did this with that thought in her mind."_

_The two girls sat there in pure shock at what Sikowitz had just revealed to them and had tears ready to fall out. Sikowitz stood up from the chair and gave both girls a hug and a kiss to their heads. "I have to go. There were some other things Cat wanted me to do. There is also something that is for you two but that is for another time… when things get better…"_

* * *

"Jay? Baby, you okay? Tori asked while tapping her wife's leg. Jade shook her head and looked at her wife. She pecked her on the lips and gave her a soft smile. It had been six years already since Cat left them. A year after, they decided to have a baby and went to a sperm bank to find a donor. Tori became pregnant with Ariana. A few months after having Ariana, Jade wanted to adopt a kid, so they did. They found Valentine in a foster home one day and at only seeing her, they knew she was the girl they wanted to adopt. She had spray painted her hair red and was a really nice and shy girl. It wasn't until a couple years later, that Tori wanted to have another baby and Jade agreed. After Ariana turned three, Tori had their final girl, and they named her Cat.

"I think we should tell them about Cat now…" Jade thinks out loud. Tori slightly pulls away from her and both her eyebrows shoot up. "Really? You sure Jay? I mean, you never want to mention Cat…" Jade nods and gives Tori a reassuring kiss. Tori kisses back and puts her arms around Jade's neck while she moves to straddle the pale girl. After a few minutes of kissing and a much needed breath, Jade presses their foreheads together and whispers, "I'm sure… They will know eventually… I love you." Jade pecks Tori one more time before they pull away. "I love you more." Tori says and both women go to get ready.

"Come on munchkins! We need to get going! You're all going to meet our old teacher, and second dad, Sikowitz. Uncle Beck and Uncle Andre should be going as well." Jade yells from the door. The three girls come running from downstairs and go to the car. As Jade locks up the house, she smiles at seeing Tori and her kids going into the car and putting their seatbelts. 'This is what I've wanted with Tori all my life.' She thought to herself. She then went to the driver's side to get it and started the car.

" Mami, so can we call Sikowitz our grandpa?" Valentine asked. Tori smiled and looked at Jade who had a smile on her face. "Yes sweetie, I'm sure he'd love for you to think of him as your grandpa. He'll love all you." Tori says.

"But what if grandpa Sikowitz doesn't like me because I'm not yours?" Valentine asks with a pout. This time, Jade is the one to answer and looks at the girl through the rearview mirror. "Val, he will love you. I'm sure of it. Adopted or not, you're our daughter and you're family. You'll remind him of a very special friend we have. She was an amazing girl and was just like you. She even had her hair red." Valentine looked at the mirror to see Jade's reflection. She then looked to Tori, who nodded her head at Jade's words. "It's true. She had her hair red and was so bubbly and sweet like you. She was someone really important and still is for your mom and me." Tori says.

"Who was it mommmy?" Ariana asks. Jade gives Tori a nod and Tori turns in her seat to look at her three beautiful daughters. "Her name was Cat," She looked to the youngest, who was sitting in the middle, "Ariana," she then turned to look at the middle child, who was on one side of Cat, "Valentine." She said and looked to her oldest in the end. All three girls looked at each other in surprise and then at their mothers. "Really mom? You named us after your friend?" Valentine asked. Jade nodded and took Tori's hand in hers. "Where is she?" The other two younger girls asked in unison. Jade flinched at the question, which didn't go unnoticed by the latina. "She died…" Jade said.

Tori sighed and squeezed Jade's hand. "Remember how I told you that mom was sick a while back?" Ariana and Valentine nod their head. "Mommy sick?" Cat asked with worry in her voice. Jade chuckled and looked at her youngest. "No baby girl. I used to be sick but not anymore." She said. Valentine then looked at Jade with a confused look. "Yeah, you said that you're heart was bad and you were dying. You also said someone gave you a better heart." Jade smiled and looked to Tori, who's eyes began to glisten but she had a smile on her face. "Yeah, well, Cat Ariana Valentine, your mami and my best friend, was the one who gave me this new heart. We're here already too." Jade parked the car and turned to look at her daughters. "Wait, why did she give you hers and not another one?" Ariana asked confused. Jade only smiled and shook her head. "She was in an accident and was dying… and she wanted to give me her heart to save me so I could be with your mami and have you girls. But, you know, from all our other friends, I would only accept Cat's heart. If she was the one who needed a heart and not me, I would give her my heart too. She was my best friend even though she hated me for a small time. She was my family before I met your mami." Jade said. Tori had a big smile.

"Come on, we don't want to keep them lately." Tori whispered. They all got out of the car and walked to the door. Jade knocked and took Tori's hand, who had Valentine's hand, who held Ariana's hand. Cat was in Jade's other arm. "Well if it isn't Jade and Tori West!" Sikowitz announced. He then crouched down to the girls' level and narrowed his eyes. "And who are these lovely beauties?" He asked. Ariana giggled and Valentine hid behind Tori. "Sikowitz, these are my lovely princesses, Valentine and Ariana. This here is my youngest, Cat." Jade said. Sikowitz smirked at hearing the girls' name and gave the couple a knowing look. The two women looked at each other and smiled at him. "She would be honored." Sikowitz said and let them in. In the living room, Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Trina were sitting and chatting up. At seeing Tori, Trina ran up to her sister and greeted the West family.

"Hiya sis! How you been? It's been a while! You need to come visit me more! How are my lovely and beautiful nieces?!" She asks and hugs the three girls. Eveyone else stood up and greeted the family as Sikowitz finally came back in the living room with a box in hand. "What up with the box?" Andre asked while he played with Cat. Sikowitz ignored him and set it on the table. "Sikowitz?" Beck called.

"What I am about to be giving you, is a few things our beloved Cat wanted to give to you, but she told me to give it to you when I felt the time is right. Robbie, I'm sure you're a successful ventriloquist and happy. Trina, after the struggle and fight you put up, you found to be a successful comedian. Beck, I don't think I have to say how great of an actor you have become, considering all the movies you've done already. Andre, you became a professional musician and have partnered up with Tori every now and then for a few songs, who might I add, became a great singer and dancer. Jade, not only did you became a great director and have written a great scripts, but you also became a singer and have joined in with Tori's music as well AND not only that, but you both have finally formed a family. To say I'm proud of you all is the least I can say because I am so much more than just proud of you all. Now, there are a few letters for you and some other things Cat told me to give you guys. She loved you all so much and would be so happy to see how far you all have come by."

Everyone gathered around Sikowitz and hugged him. After breaking the hug, they all went to go sit on the couches while Sikowitz began to take things out. "To Andre, you were left a letter and a this other envelope. To Beck, you were left a letter. Robbie and Trina, you also have some letters and a few other envelopes with stuff in them. Finally, Tori and Jade. Cat wrote these letters before she had the accident... the rest of what's in this box is also for you guys but I'm sure you'll want to go through it on your own privacy... That was all Cat left for you all..." Sikowitz softly said while everyone opened their letters to read, tears already in their eyes. Jade and Tori both held hands at reading their letters Cat had written, finally knowing Cat's actions and intentions were...

After reading the letters and everyone had their moment, the West family went back to their house and went through the things Cat had left for them. Cat had left many pictures for the married couple of the three when they were in Hollywood Arts. She left them a few other things that had meaning to the three girls and also left things for their kids, as if she knew Jade and Tori would start a family...

"You okay Jay?" Tori asked when she came back into their room. Jade made space for Tori on the bed and sighed. "Yeah... just a bit drained from all the crying... I miss her. She was our best friend Tor... I wish she could see how far we've all gone. I wish I could see how far she would've gone..." Jade said. Tori laid her head on Jade's chest. "I know cielo... I know... but now you know why she did it. She loved you Jay. You were her only family aside from me. You would've done the same baby-"

"Don't speak... not anymore Tor... I know already... I love you..." She pecked Tori's head. Tori then looked up and kissed Jade back. "I love you more Jay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wraps up the story!! Were any of you expecting that? If I bummed some of ya'll out, then I'm sorry! >.


End file.
